


Where Death Goes I Follow

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Heaven, Hurt Jared Padalecki, I mean true ass love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jared dies a lot, Jared has bad luck, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jeff is an awesome brother, Jensen is a reaper, Jensen is death, Jensen is old as shit, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Protective Jensen, Romantic Fluff, Shy Jared Padalecki, Sick Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love's Kiss, Young Jared Padalecki, but there will be heavy angst, hence the major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: When Jared was two he escaped death and has been evading him ever since then and Jensen is growing tired of it. For years all he wanted was to reap the kid and move on with his life but he never expected on falling in love with him.





	1. Beginning of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for awhile! First couple of chapter will come out probably pretty quick unless something comes up!

For a millennium Jensen had ruled as Death. He would say he was pretty good at his job to. There had never been a soul he couldn't reap, never a person he couldn't influence. Before that though he had been simply known as Jensen Ackles. He died in the year 1018 from smallpox and lived in Denmark. He was 33 when he died. Jensen had a hard life, Medieval Times will do that to you. He had seen more than anyone, had been through different decades, seen the rise of Hitler, watched the fall of the Romanov empire, and discovered types of fashion. He was chosen to be the head honcho simply for the fact that Jensen Ackles never gave up. His life was never easy. His mom and dad died when he was 13 and he was left to raise himself and being a blacksmith wasn't easy. There was nothing he hadn't seen and nothing he couldn't do.

Till the day Jared Padalecki was born.

Being Death, the Grim Reaper, whatever you want to call him he had his book of life. He knew when everyone was born and he knew down to the minute when they would die. 

Jared Padalecki was only two years old when he was written down in Jensen’s book of Death. He felt a little solemn about the whole thing, he hated reaping kids. But it was his job. Jared was supposed to die in a freak car accident. His mom and dad would follow leaving only his big brother Jeff. 

So Jensen showed up on the scene that cold Friday night, his scythe ready and found a shocking sight. The mom and dad were both dead like they should have been, blood rushing from their heads, their eyes wide open, the moms hand reaching towards the back--as if for Jared.

But there sitting in the back in his car seat was Jared, fat tears rolling down his chubby cheeks and a bloody gash on his forehead. 

Jensen stood baffled in the middle of the highway. He opened his book and checked the list again...he was still on it, 9:10. Jensen checked his watch and noted the time. 9:15.

He shook his head and looked up at the sky in confusion “what the hell is going on?”

As a loud cry pierced the night Jensen moved closer to the car and carefully pulled the baby out who quickly snuggled in his embrace. Jensen huffed and rocked him gently as he looked around and quickly, yet tenderly made sure his parents were really dead.

He took his scythe and looked down at the dozing baby and slammed the stick on the ground and watched as balls of light faded from Sharon and Gerald's chest’s and molded into the metal blade.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do here. Jared Padalecki should have died on Friday, November 5th at approximately 9:10 p.m.

So why didn't he?

 

When Jared was 6 he showed up on the list again and this time Jensen was determined to reap the little boy.

After the accident he and Jeff moved in with their grandmother, a nice woman who cared for them well enough. Jeff of course being the older brother and 12 had hit his rebellious streak and Jared being young loved to copy his brother. 

They had both gotten new bikes for Christmas and loved to race them down the big hill behind their grandmas house. Well Jared’s bike chain broke loose and he went flying down the hill and crashed into their neighbors mailbox, hitting his head on the pavement, his head busting open.

Jeff rushed up to the house carrying his little brother in his arms, blood spilling from Jared's head and running down his own arms, tears flying as he put him in the car, their grandmother panicking behind the wheel.

Jensen stood ready by the hospital bed as the Doctors pulled the paddles out and tried to revive the little boy.

And just as Jensen lifted his scythe, ready to take another soul, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction that he was finally gonna get this boy he heard--

“We got a pulse!”

He paused in disbelief as he watched Jared's chest rise and fall slowly.

You gotta be fucking kidding.

He yelled out in frustration and slammed the scythe down hard making the room rumble, and the lights flicker and everyone look around confused.

Does this kid have nine lives or something? He looked back down at his list and shook his head and clicked his tongue in aggravation.

This was getting old.

All he wanted was to fucking reap the little boy and move on with his damn life and this kid was determined to be a pain in his ass.

He had tried getting answers from higher powers but nothing ever came back. He was given vague answers, knowing smirks, and wondering eyes. He had even tried to have a few conversations with the big man himself but he was never seen.

He was growing restless and he knew it was only a matter of time before the boy showed back up on his list and he wasn't sure if he could take it. This boy had humiliated him, made a fool of him, mocked him. 

His reapers were beginning to think he was weak and unfit for the job. They were disobeying him, acting reckless, going rogue. He had to let some go and letting reapers go was an ugly business.

It was this boys fault and one way or another he was gonna get this boys soul.


	2. The Beginning--part two

8 years go by and Jensen begins to think maybe he wont see Jared for awhile. He actually misses the little shit.

But when Jared is 14 his name pops back up and Jensen feels a sense of dread. Once again he’s gonna be made a fool of but for some reason he doesn't mind so much. That is until the cause of death pops up and Jensen feels like he might be sick.

Jared is 14 when he almost dies for a third time. 

His brother Jeff is now 20 and in college and also a full time care giver. Their grandma had to be put in a nursing home making her unfit to care for Jared and since his brother was now of age Jeff took over.

Every once in a while Jensen would peek in to see how Jared is doing but he never saw him. He would however check in with the updates he was given. Despite his best efforts it seemed Jared was full of life.

It was summertime and Jared was an excellent swimmer. He still isn't sure how it happened. His brother Jeff and a few of his friends decided to go to the beach on a short trip and Jared had been splashing in the ocean.

He had been out chest deep swimming around, his brother had gone to shore to lay out with his new girlfriend and he stayed in the water alone.

He was wiping water from his eyes when he saw a shadow lurking near him and thought maybe it was nothing but a fish. He didn't see till the last minute but suddenly the only thing in his vision was black eyes, sharp teeth and rubbery gray skin. 

He tried screaming as he was dragged under the water but his lungs filled and his eyes burned from the salt as sharp teeth embedded in his side. Crimson blood filled the water and flowed to shore where Jeff was screaming as he was sloshed around like a rag doll.

He gasped for air as he broke to the surface and tried digging his fingers in the sharks eye but all he got was the pain intensifying and the sharks mouth clamping down. He cried out loudly as he tried to find his brother “Jeff!” his voice cracked and gurggled and he could feel blood in his lungs.

God he was gonna die.

And then suddenly the shark threw him like it was sick of him and it swam away. He floated to shore, his vision blurring and his body going numb as the blood pumped from his body.

His brother pulled him in his arms his big hands tangling in his wet hair as he pleaded for Jared to stay awake. His bottom lip shook and he whimpered as he looked up at his terrified brother “Jeff...I don't wanna die.”

Hot tears seeped from his brothers eyes as he sobbed and began to pet Jared's head “your not gonna die little brother your not I’m gonna take care of you like I always do huh? Your gonna be fine Jaybird I promise...I love you little man.”

Jared opened his mouth to answer but sharp pains hit through his body and he began to shake, his eyes rolling in his head as he stiffened up.

He could hear Jeff yelling as his eyes rolled back but all he saw was a man standing behind him dressed in all black, bright green eyes staring down at him with sadness filling those gorgeous irises. 

He smiled gently at Jared and rubbed his fingers down his own face, his eyes slipping shut and then looked at Jared and made the movement again and he faded into darkness. 

 

When he woke again he was hooked up to machines, an oxygen mask on his face. He squinted against the light and struggled to move his heavy arm as he knocked the mask from his face and gasped for air. 

As he lifted his body a sharp pain shot up his side making him cry out. He tugged the blanket back and saw a big white bandage covering his side and flashes lit up behind his eyes. 

He remembered struggling, dark blood, and rubbery skin. He let out a hacky cough and tilted his head back on the scratchy pillow and groaned.

“Jay?”

Jared opened his heavy eyes and looked up as his brother bent over him, worry written across his face “oh thank god you scared the shit out of me lil bro.”

Thick fingers pushed his sweaty hair back and he sniffed “shark?”

Jeff bit his lip and nodded “it was unreal Jay...you hear about em you know? But you don't actually believe it could happen and then...God Jay I was on that beach and all I could hear was you screaming and the blood there was so much blood.”

Jared winced and settled back down “a man...did you see a man?”

Jeff frowned “a man?”

“Yeah he...he was in black he was...I don't know.”

Jeff gave him a look and felt his forehead “no Jay there was no man maybe the blood loss got to you?”

Jared wasn't so sure. That man he looked so real, how could he have dreamed him up? His brother stood and called for a nurse as Jared sank back in the bed and thought back to the green eyed man. 

He had seemed so real.


	3. And Death Becomes You

When Jared was 16 his grandma died. They had been waiting for a couple months now, her cancer had progressed rapidly and the doctor told them he was surprised she had survived this long. 

They gave her a small ceremony surrounded by close friends and the small family they had left and then they packed up their bags and they left their small town. Jeff had recently graduated college and had gotten a job in Boston, MA at a local architectural firm. Jared hadn't been to upset about the move. He was ready to get out of small minded Texas ans head somewhere that accepted him for who he was.

Gay and a geek.

As for the gay part it hadn't taken long for him to figure it out but he came out to Jeff not long after his shark attack. Ever since that day he tried to be honest and live his life to the fullest. Plus the green eyed man all dressed in black might have helped. 

Almost every night Jared dreamed about the older looking man, imagined him pulling him into his strong arms right there on the beach and kissing him, bringing him back to life. It was silly he knew and the one time he made the mistake of telling Jeff about it he got laughed at. And no matter how crazy his brother says he is he knows he saw the man that day.

Jared had been made fun of endlessly back in Texas. Sure there were some gay people there but they either didn't admit it or kept it to themselves and Jared wasn't about to hide who he was. Jared was also rather geeky. He loved books and spent most of his time reading he also loved archaeology. He loved the study of old bones, learning about their history and how they died. He even liked to make up stories about them.

His brother just smiled and ruffled his hair and bragged to his co workers about how smart his brother was. He had even enrolled Jared in an archaeology 101 class at the local community college for extra credit. 

Jared had made a lot of new friends at his new high school. Everyone was open minded and welcoming and he was thankful for that. His best friend Chad was a complete idiot but the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Chad was protective and a goofball. He had Jared out of his shell after the first week and introduced him to new things. He pulled him out of his books and took him to parties and introduced him to people.

But sometimes life with Chad was to exciting.

They had been in Boston for 3 months when it happened.

They had been at the Improv Asylum watching someone Chad knew and after a night of laughter and good food they walked out into the cold December air and started home. Thankfully Chad lived in the same apartment building that he and Jeff did so he wouldn't have to go home alone.

They had rounded the corner when the man came out from the alley way with a rusty knife and twitchy hands.

Jared had gasped and backed up as Chad held his hands up and tried talking the man down. The man shook his head quickly and snarled like an animal as he looked over at Jared just pissing Chad off. 

The man lunged and knocked Chad to the ground and Jared turned to get away but suddenly a sharp pain shot up his backside and stars blurred his vision as he fell to the cold ground and tried, pathetically to crawl away.

The only thing that saved him was Chad’s tazor his mom stored in his pocket. As sirens grew louder in the background Chad’s panicked words faded and the cold didn't seem so bad anymore.

And as his eyes slipped closed he saw the green eyed man again.

 

Jared popping up on his list had been a last minute event. Jensen had been busy giving his daily lecture to his fellow reapers about the statistics and who had reaped more that past month when his book flipped open, the pages flying before settling.

Jensen walked over and his eyes widened as he spotted the name.

Jared Padalecki, Friday December 15th, 2018 11:30 p.m. Cause of death stabbing.

Jensen didn't need air to breathe being dead and all but in that moment he felt the breath get knocked right out of him like something hard had rammed into his chest.

He grabbed the book with shaky hands and cleared his throat as the others around him stared in confusion “I’m sorry it...it seems something has come up. Chris if you would take it from here that would be great.”

Without another work he kicked his long back coat up and turned to find Jared.

He appeared on a empty corner in Boston. Jared was lying on the ground in a blonde mans arm, hot tears rolled down the mans face as he looked down at a pale Jared and even Jensen found himself staggered at that moment.

Jared's eyes were lidded and barley open, like he was forcing himself to stay awake just because his friend was asking him to. His body was limp and he didn't even flinch as his friend cried out for help.

Jensen bent down next to a trembling Jared and carefully stroked his cold cheek and swallowed down the emotion as Jared's eyes flickered open and landed on him. Jared's breathing cracked and slowed as he blinked up at the man with doe like eyes.

His friend carefully laid him down, his hands smoothing over Jared's body as he promised that he would be back, that he had to find help and then he ran off screaming.

Jared closed his eyes and gurgled before opening them slowly “you...”

Jensen cocked his head as he gently rolled Jared to look at his back and winced at the wound “me...you remember me?”

Jared smiled weakly, blood leaking at the corners of his mouth “I do...are you an angel?”

Jensen made a strange noise and looked away “I’m no angel kid.”

Jared frowned “but you saved me.”

Jensen shook his head but didn't argue as he stroked Jared's hair “it’ll be over soon Jared don’t worry.”

Jared reached up with a icy hand and gripped Jensen's arm and gave him a pleading look “I can’t--can’t die my brother he...he needs me. Please, please don't take me, not yet.”

“I’m sorry kid that's not up to me I just do the reaping.”

Jared drops his hand and arch's his back as he groans in pain, his sweater lifting up and Jensen gasps at the sight.

There on his side in a mangled, jagged scar are sharp teeth like indention's that run from his hip up to his nipple. The skin is red and jagged obvious that he had been sewn up and Jensen doesn't have to ask what its from.

“You know I’ve known you since you were two...I was there when your parents and you should have been taken with them but you lived. And then again when you were six and slung yourself off you bike crashing into the mailbox like a fucking lunatic. And then this,” Jensen trails his finger down the smooth scar something swirling in him as Jared's breath hitches at the touch. “You’ve been a tough son of a bitch to kill Jared hell this probably isn't even the last time I’ll see you.”

Just as he says that his friend comes running back with paramedics in tow and Jensen smirks as he stands up and looks down at Jared whose eyes are slowly closing. 

Oh yeah, he’ll see the kid again


	4. Introductions

When Jared wakes up its to loud beeping and scratchy sheets, a feeling he’s used to. He blinks his eyes open and squints at the light and turns his head in his pillow, his eyes landing on his brother.

Jeff is bent down in his chair and with his tall stature its a funny sight but Jared can’t find it in himself to laugh. His brothers eyes are red and his face is pale and its obvious he’s been here a while.

Jared gulps and reaches his hand out and grips his brothers big hand and watches as he jerks up at the touch, his eyes bleary as he glances around before landing on Jared and shooting out of his chair.

“Oh my God your awake, nurse!” Jeff turns and yells before looking back at his brother “fuck Jared you gotta stop doing this to me man.”

Jared makes a face “don’t blame me blame death.”

Jeff shakes his head, he dosen’t know Jared really means that. After talking to the green eyed man, and forgetting to ask his name, he has come to the conclusion that its death he keeps seeing.

But he won’t tell Jeff that.

His brother tells him Chad ran for 10 blocks before he found help and the man who stabbed him is in custody just waiting for Jared to identify him. When he’s ready of course.

He tells Jared he’s never going out again and he’s grounded till he is 21 and Jared smiles as his brother tells him this as he feeds him chocolate pudding.

They keep him in the hospital for a couple days and when he goes home his brother dotes on him. He keeps him out of school and only allows Chad to visit for an hour beore sending him home. He lets Jared eat only soft foods and fills him up bubble baths.

Its been a week when his brother comes home with more ice cream that he tells him he’s losing his mind.

“Jeff I need to go to school, I’m missing so muhc not to mention my college class and at the end of the year Professor G is going to chose someone to go with him to a dig site in Egypt.”

Jeff scoffs “as if your going to Egypt you’ll probably fall in a fucking hole and break something--”

“But its The City of the Dead! I have to go!”

Jeff rolls his eyes and fills Jared's bowl with chocolate chip cookie dough and shuts him up with a look and puts on a movie. 

Jared goes to school that Monday.

When he gets home he bits his lip and spins around in his chair as he thinks about the green eyed angel of death and stops. He looks up at his ceiling and thinks.

“Um...excuse me? I don’t know if you can hear me but I would like to talk to you. I mean I think its rather unfair you know me and I don’t know you...all I know is that your like an angel of death or something--”

“I told you I’m no angel.”

Jared jumps and turns at the deep, rough voice his heart beating fast as the man stands before him in black pants and matching button up, a long black overcoat, the collar lined with dark fur. His hair is a cinnamon color with honey like streaks running through it at the spiky ends and his skin is pale and covered in freckles.

Jared stands on shaky legs and looks him over “you are real...I thought Jeff was right and maybe I was crazy.”

The man smiles “your far from that Jared.”

“Whats your name?”

“Jensen.”

Jared whispers the name and looks up with shy eyes “you look awfully young to be a...what was it?”

Jensen folds his arms behind his back and stands tall “a reaper and I don't believe there is a certain age qualification you have to meet to be one.”

“How old are you?”

Jensen smirks “A little over a thousand.”

Jared's eyes go wide in shock as he looks Jensen over “I was gonna say thirty...oh my God that means you were born in medieval times?”

Jensen grins as he sits down on his trunk and crosses his leg “that's right, I was 33 when I died so I take that as a compliment.”

Jared reaches back and brings his chair closer to sit down “wow...what was it like?”

“Dirty. Your time is much nicer. I do miss the 20’s though, that was a good time.”

Jared laughs and cocks his head “so you’ve reaped a lot of people?”

“Well over a million probably that's why they call me death, the big man in charge.”

“But not me.”

Jensen smacks his lips and raises a brow “right.”

“Why?”

“that's a good question. I’m not sure of it myself it is highly unusual I’ve never had this much trouble trying to reap a soul before.”

“Maybe I’m not supposed to die?”

“Oh you will one day when its really your time.”

Jared frowns and leans forward “whats it like? Dying?”

Jensen clears his throat and looks thoughtful “well I suppose its different for everyone. For me it was rough, I had smallpox and the whole thing was dreadful I was ready for death to come honestly. And when it did I felt at peace.”

Suddenly Jensen stands and tilts his head like he’s listening for something and then sighs “I must go now, duty calls.”

Jared watches as he turns and he stands “can I see you again? I mean you know me but I don't know you.”

Jensen pauses and looks over his shoulder “will see kid.”


	5. Where We Are

“So...how did you die?”

Jensen looks up with startled eyes and chuckles “man your a blunt one, diving right into the hard stuff huh?”

Jared blushed and leaned back against his headboard “I just...I never thought something like this could happen you know? I mean this is crazy your death and your here talking to me like its an everyday thing so I just...I want to know more.”

Jensen smiles, his eyes crinkling “well I was 33 I lived in Denmark and I was a blacksmith. My parents died when I was 13 from fever so I raised myself. I had my own land and I worked outside quite a bit which resulted in me getting smallpox I died 3 weeks after.”

Jared looked down with watery eyes and sniffed “I’m sorry you had such a hard life.”

Jensen waves his hand nonchalantly “that's in the past honestly I don't remember much from that time.”

“I don't remember my parents either.”

Jensen looks up, guilt flashing through him “I’m sorry Jared...”

“You couldn't have done anything?”

“Its not my place. I don't decide when you die or how you die God does. It was their time.”

“But then...why haven't I died?”

Jared's eyes are so wide and innocent that Jensen feels himself melting. Years ago he wanted nothing more than to take this kids soul and get on with his life and now he wants nothing more than to make sure he stays alive.

“I guess God has a bigger plan for you. Plus he likes yanking my balls.”

Jared laughs loudly, deep dimples in his red cheeks and Jensen feels something stir in his belly and he shifts in his chair and clears his throat as he stands “well I hate to run but souls to reap.”

Jared nods slowly and bites his lip “can I come?”

Jensen chokes “what?”

“Can I come with you?”

“I don't think that's wise...”

Jared pouted, his lip rolling out as he looked up at Jensen with round, doe eyes “oh come on Jensen I just wanna see what you do. I promise I wont bother you. You wont even know I’m there.”

Jensen cracked. 

He took Jared’s hand and in a cloud of black smoke they vanished into thin air before reappearing in a hospital room next to the bed of an old woman.

Jared looked around and noticed family members gathered by her, a young boy holding her hand and Jared’s bottom lip quivered in sympathy for them. He’s been here before.

“You ok?”

Jared sniffs “yeah I just, I know what this feels like.”

Jensen watches as Jared stares at the family, his hazel eyes full of tears and he takes a deep breath and takes Jared's hand, startling the boy from his sadden thoughts. Jared looks up at him, his eyes round and child like.

“I’m sorry Jared I shouldn't have brought you here.”

“No I wanted you to, I wanted to see what you do. Its not bad Jensen your helping people move on, no matter where that is. They know their suffering is over when you arrive.”

Jensen feels his heart constrict at Jared's soft words. Not that any normal mortal could see him, unless he wanted them to, but no one had ever viewed his job in that light before. Everyone saw him as the death bringer, they blamed him but it wasn't his fault. If you wanted to be technical about it God decided your fate in the Book of the Lamb he just carried through.

Suddenly the old woman looked up through saggy eyes and wheezed out a breath as she held out a shaky hand “take me home,” she croaked.

Jared held Jensen's arm tight as the older man held up his scythe and smiled down at the woman with genuine kindness before banging it down on the ground, a ball of light leaving her body and the machine flat lining.

Jared winced and pressed his face to Jensen's soft black coat “can you take me home now?”

Jensen leans down and presses his lips to Jared's shaggy hair “yeah...yeah, lets go Jay.”

 

“Jeff?”

His brother hums from where he’s hunched over his drawing table, his hand moving rapidly as he sketches out a new building for a local business. Jared moves closer and sits down on the couch and sighs “do you believe in Heaven?”

His brother pauses, his hand freezing the led from the pencil digging into his sketch paper as he looks up, shocked “what? Jared why are you asking me that?”

Jared shrugs and looks down and toys with the blanket on the couch “I don't know I just...I’m curious.”

“Do you believe in Heaven and Hell Jared?”

Jared bites his lip and leans back against the cushion “I do I think I always have I guess it comes with the death experiences.”

Jeff chuckles and drops his pencil and really looks at his little brother “I believe there is a place we go to when we die whether that be Heaven or Hell or some other place. And I think mom, dad, and nana are somewhere good. So if that's what your worrying about don’t. They were good people Jaybird, they did good things and they loved us. The only thing you need to worry about is to stop dying on me. I cant loose you little brother.”

Jared smiles brightly and hops off the couch and runs over to his brother, throwing his slender arms around the taller man and sighing at his brothers tight squeeze “I’ll try...but if its any consolation I don't think that's gonna be a problem.”

Jared smiles as he thinks about the tall, rust blonde freckled man that sits with him on a daily now and tells him about his life and what he hopes for Jared. The man who invades his dreams at night and blurs his vision during the day. The man who acts hard and cold but is really caring and sincere. Who will do anything to make sure Jared stays alive. 

The man who he’s in love with.


	6. I Love You

Since Jared had come to realize his feelings for Jensen he wasn't sure how to act around him. This man was older than him, like a century older than him. This man was dead. It wouldn't exactly be a normal relationship.

Besides who was to say Jensen felt the same? With his age he probably saw Jared as nothing more than a kid, he sure said it enough. Jared always thought he had been mature for his age. He went through things normal kids didn't and saw things others didn't. But he knew this was one situation that his maturity didn't matter. He and Jensen could logically never be.

Jensen had gotten into the habit of taking him places. With his ability to appear anywhere he would take Jared's hand, ask him where he wanted to go and suddenly they were there. When Jensen dropped his hand Jared's ached and he would reach up and hold it in his grasp and try to ease the pain away.

It had been late when Jensen popped in his room, woke him from his sleep and gave him a secret smile and told him to get up, they needed to be somewhere. Jared grumpily puled himself out of bed and threw on a hoodie and took Jensen's hand, to tired to freak out at his touch, and leaned into the older man.

“Jared, were here.”

Jared yawned and rubbed his eyes as he looked up and suddenly the sleep faded. They were standing on top of a hill in a lusciousness meadow, the sun just beginning to rise in the sky creating a variation of red, yellow and orange making his heart soar. 

He smiled at the beauty of it and turned to look at Jensen and his heart stilled in his chest. The light was shining brightly over the mans face, his freckles appearing like crystal dots scattered across his face like raindrops. His green eyes were shining and his hair had never looked blonder than in that moment. 

It would have been perfect but he was to afraid to ask him. To ask him the question that has been on the tip of his tongue because Jared already knew the mans answer. He just wasn't ready to hear it.

So he smiled sadly at the man and turned back to look at the sunrise as a heavy sadness filled his heart. He felt as though he had lost all breath, like he was drowning on the inside. And he didn't like it.

 

After the viewing of the sunrise he tried to ignore Jensen the best he could. When the man would appear Jared would pretend to be busy with homework, or sleeping. He had taken up his time with Chad spending almost every moment with him just so Jensen wouldn't bother him. He could almost feel the hurt and confusion from the older man. But it was for the best. He loved a man that couldn't love him back. 

It had been a week when Jensen showed up just as Jared was running out the door, late for his study group.

Jared blinked as Jensen moved to block the door, his large frame intimidating as he stared at him with dark eyes “Jared...what the hell is going on?”

Jared looked down and shoved his bag up higher on his shoulder “I’m late for study group Jensen so if I could just--” 

He tried moving past the man but was pushed back. He watched as Jensen's face hardened, anger clear in his eyes “your avoiding me, why?”

“I’m not--”

Jensen scoffs and rolls his eyes “don't give me that bullshit ok? I’m 1,000 years old I think I know when someones avoiding me. I would say like the plague but I think that would just be bad character.”

Jared crosses his arms “I don't have time for this Jensen--”

“Well you better make time Jared. I don't understand whats going on with you I mean a week ago you were fine. So what is it? Found someone better? Is there another Angel of Death you've chose to occupy your time with? Or is Chad just the better choice? I’m not stupid Jared I see the way you've been flocking around him so if that's it than just--”

“I love you ok!”

Jared gasped as those dreaded words slipped from his mouth in a hurry haste, his stomach instantly churning and his skin sweating as Jensen’s face molded into shock, his eyes wide and his mouth slack.

“What?”

Jared stomped his foot and whined at his foolishness and dropped his bag to the ground “oh shit...that wasn't supposed to come out.”

He can hear Jensen gulp and his heavy boots move forward “Jared...you know you cant--”

“I know!” he yells as he whirls back around, his hair hitting his face “you think I don't know that? Your dead, I’m not. I know you don't want me I know this could never work but...I didn't mean to fall in love with you, but I did. And you didn't meant to hurt me...but you did.”

Jensen's face wilts and he turns his head, avoiding Jared’s teary gaze “Jared if it were any other case I would...but its not. You were only ever supposed to be a job and I admit its turned into something more but it cant. This is my job and you are a human. You shouldn't be falling in love with someone like me. You cant.”

“don't you dare tell me what I can and cant do! These are my feelings Jensen not laws you abide by! I’m sorry that I’m just a stupid naive little boy but I love you Jensen i do and no logical rambling bullshit is gonna change it.”

Jensen huffs and tilts his head back “Jared I am a reaper I am not mortal I do not...I should not,” he growls and closes his eyes “you make me feel...you make me feel. And I don't like it. I want you to stop. Now.”

Jared moves forward and takes advantage of Jensen's blind state and slowly trails his fingers up to the mans broad shoulders “I don't wanna stop...I love you Jensen and I think you do to. Please” he presses his forehead to the mans shoulder and lifts up, his breath hitting his neck and Jensen squeezes his eyes shut and shoves away.

“No Jared this cant happen...”

Jared blinks and looks down as tears fill his eyes “then get out.”

“Jared--”

Jared shakes his head and lets out a shaky sigh “get out.”

Jensen purses his lips and nods jerkily before turning on his heel and disappearing, leaving Jared alone.

 

It happened 3 days later. 

He was walking home from school when the car hit him. 

He was taking the route he took everyday, crossing the street when the walk sign said he could. He had his headphones in so if anyone did try and yell for him he wouldn't have heard. 

The pain was instant as it crashed into the side of his body, throwing him over the SUV at a high speed before his head crashed against the pavement. Gasping breaths struggled out of him as his body twitched on the road. He could distantly hear people yelling, could hear sirens as a crowd gathered around him.

Then suddenly everything went quiet and the world froze in a blur as Jensen appeared before him, his face pale as he crouched down and gently pulled Jared in his arms, panicked breaths leaving “you idiot you freaking idiot.”

Jared blinked sluggishly as he choked for breath. He could feel his heart slowing down as Jensen rambled in his ear and he wondered if this was really it. He wouldn't see his brother again. wouldn't hear him sing off key in the morning when he made breakfast. wouldn't listen to Chad’s endless chatter and bad pickup lines. And he wouldn't see Jensen.

“Hey you look at me,” Jensen cradled Jared's cheeks and leaned down “your gonna be ok baby I promise ok? Come on Jared I...I love you to.”

Jared gulps and lifts a shaky hand up to trace Jensen's scruffy cheek, a weak smile on his face “you said it...” he hums softly and closes his eyes and then the world fades to black.


	7. Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I wanted to get it out before Thanksgiving tomorrow! Got food to eat people.

When he wakes his legs are aching and his head feels like its been pounded with a hammer. He squints his eyes and groans as he turns his head into the scratchy white pillow, something hard poking into his nose.

When he opens his eyes a bright light shines and he closes them quickly and lifts his hand to cover his face before carefully opening them again. His brother is asleep next to him in the hard hospital chair and Chad is on his other side his body scrunched in his chair and his head tilted back, mouth open.

Jared swallows, his mouth dry and tacky and turns his head slowly and tries reaching for the water container only for his hand to slip and bang on the nightstand causing his brothers head to shoot up.

When his eyes land on Jared he chokes for breath and stands and rushes him “oh my God Jay your awake,” his big hands smooth over Jared making him wince as he rubs against bruises and from what he can tell cracked ribs. 

“You little fucking prick what the hell did I tell you huh?”

Jared frowns as his nasal cavity digs in his nose “wasn't my fault,” he makes a face at his scratchy voice and looks towards the water, his brother getting the point. Once he’s satisfied he sighs “the car came out of nowhere, my light was green.”

Jeff shakes his head “well the fucker is in custody right now, their looking over the light camera and you best believe I’m gonna make sure that fucker goes down. You could have died, you almost did. They had to stabilize you twice. That's 4 times you’ve almost died on me.”

“Don't blame me,” Jared huffs under his breath.

Jeff looks at Chad and rolls his eyes before picking up a plastic cup and hurling it at him making the blonde snort, a string of curses leaving him as he looks around before they widen “holy hell man! I could fucking kill you!”

Before either of them can reply the doctor comes in, a man Jared knows well. Dr. Austin smiles “hey there sleeping beauty we’ve been waiting on you. Your making quite the impression around here.”

Jared blushes as the Doctor sits down and checks him over. “Now thankfully nothing is broken, except some ribs but you do have a sprain to your ankle it twisted something awful when the car hit you. You’ve got some bruises and cuts, we had to stitch up your forehead and you got a pretty bad concussion from hitting the pavement. Honestly you should have came out of it worse than you did. There was some bleeding but we fixed that up for you. Now I’m gonna keep you overnight make sure your ok and then you can go home but I recommend no school for a couple days.” The doctor stands and looks around “also visiting times over boys you can come back in the morning.”

Jared smiles softly as his brother kisses his forehead and Chad carefully pats his shoulder and they leave. And then he thinks about Jensen. He’s almost positive the man showed up, that he even told him he loved him.

Or was that a dream?

Jared frowns in the darkness and turns to look out the window into the night sky and just as he’s about to fall asleep the sound of wings flapping stirs him. 

He stays perfectly still as heavy boots sound across the floor before stopping by his bed. He can hear the heavy breaths, their shaky and uncertain and he finally turns around and looks up.

Jensen's looking down at him with despair in his watery green eyes, his skin is paler than usual and his eyes look a little red. He looks nothing like himself.

Jared squirms in his bed and bites his lip as he lifts his hand, the IV poking his skin and reaches for Jensen.

The man cracks.

He falls to his knees by the bed, one hand gripping the sheets and the other reaching for his hip and holding on for dear life as he presses his forehead to Jared's leg as trembling breaths seep out “I’m sorry Jay, I’m so sorry this is all my fault.”

Jared shakes his head and digs his fingers in Jensen's gelled hair and gently strokes his head “its not Jen...it was the mans fault no one else's.”

Jensen shakes his head and wipes at his face angrily and looks up, clear tears sliding down his cheek “no if I would have just told you how I felt--”

Jared groans as he tries to shift and reaches out to grab Jensen's shoulder and pull him closer “Jensen get it through your thick head it wasn't your fault. Telling me you loved me wasn't going to change that. But it can now. Did you mean it?”

Jensen looks at him quietly, his eyes scanning over him like he’s trying to dig deep into his soul and it makes him feel naked. Then he sighs and finally crawls on the bed and presses himself close to Jared and looks into his hazel eyes “I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you.”

Jared smiles, his split lip twinging but he doesn't care less as he buries himself in Jensen's arms and presses a kiss to his neck before he’s being pulled back and rough hands are cradling his face, moss green eyes staring at him. “I love you Jared, always.”

“I love you to Jen.”

Jensen leans in, their breaths mingling as he presses their lips together and Jared swears the Heavens sing as he molds himself into Jensen body and wraps his arms around the mans neck as he’s tipped back onto the bed. Jensen's mouth was parting his shaking lips, the kiss soft at first before deepening as their heads turn, their mouths opening wide, tremors shooting down Jared's body in a blaze. When he pulls back Jared's panting, his world spinning and his vision blurry before it settles back on Jensen.

Always Jensen.


	8. Truth Revealed

Jensen seemed to be everywhere now. Not that Jared minded. 

He was completely at Jared's beck and call. With Jeff at work and Chad at school Jared was forced to stay home alone, so when Jensen was free he stayed. He got him food, laid with him, watched movies with him. 

Jared could almost pretend they were in a normal relationship. Jared watched from under the covers as Jensen bent down in front of his TV and popped in another DVD before turning with a smile “you ok? Need more blankets?”

Jared smiles and shakes his head “no but I could use some body heat.”

Jensen’s eyes twinkle as he crawls in next to Jared instantly pulling the boy in his arms and burning his face in his hair “I can do that.”

“Hey Jensen?”

Jensen looks down and brushes his hair back “yeah?”

Jared can feel the red heating his cheeks as he plays with Jensen's shirt “don't you think its time we tell my brother?”

Jensen's eyes widen and the panic is written clear on his face “Jared I don't think its wise to tell him that I’m--”

Jared laughs and slowly sits up “not that your a reaper dummy I mean that were together. I mean I know your older or whatever but eventually I’m gonna get tired of sneaking around you know? Besides Jeff will never let me out of his sight now.”

“And he shouldn't. Its like you have a kill me sign written on your forehead.” Jensen frowns to himself and sits up as well before looking at Jared, getting in his face as he tries to peer closer “what if you do?”

Jared pulls back “what?”

“What if there's something deeper going on? I mean come on Jared this is the fourth time you’ve almost died no normal person has that many near death experiences, its just not natural plus God wouldn't--” Jensen scoffs and snaps his fingers “God...” Jensen turns and plants a rough kiss to Jared's forehead and with a quick I love you he’s gone leaving Jared dumbfounded in his empty room.

 

Jensen barges into the golden room with a determined stance and narrowed eyes as he stalks up the steps to the big desk sitting in the center of the room where a man with a short bead and long curly brown hair sits.

Without saying a word Jensen slams his Book of Death down hard on the desk and crosses his arms as God looks down at the book and up at him “Jensen...how are we today?”

Jensen rolls his eyes “cut the crap I think we both know why I’m here. What the hell is going on?”

The man sighs and tries to push the book away but Jensen shoves it back and flips it open to Jared's name where four strikes sit next to it in bold, black lines “Jared has almost died five times...in five different, horrifying ways. What is going on?”

God drops his golden pen and turns in his chair and gives Jensen a firm look “when I assigned you this role I did so knowing how serious you took your business. For years Jensen you’ve done everything I’ve asked, a little too well and you don't take breaks. You’ve become hard Jensen. When Jared was created I did so with you in mind. Jared is special I have something very special in mind for him and that’ll come later and I’m sorry but I cant let you in on it.”

Jensen opens his mouth to argue as a large, tan hand shoots up and his mouth shuts. “Now like I said you are the best reaper I’ve got which is why I put you in charge but that dosen't mean others are happy about it. Your getting things that others don't Jensen. Out of everyone that does my bidding I chose to give you a soul-mate. You see when you were human you didn't have one I always had this in mind for you. Its what I do. I wanted to see how well you worked, how committed you were be before I made Jared but I wont lie. His first death experience was just that an experience, a glimpse if you will. The second? A twist of fate. The third? Well that should have been it for him. The last two? Well Jensen he shouldn't even be here anymore. But because I do have something special in mind for him I keep giving him more chances.”

“Its you? Your the one bringing him back?”

God smiles, his eyes twinkling with a secret “I am. You see only I know when his time is. You get estimations until the exact time comes you only have a guess. I decided at birth what would happen to Jared and no underdog is going to go against me.”

Jensen blinks, confused “you think someones trying to kill him?”

“Oh I know it.” God stands and adjusts his white robe as he walks behind the desk to a podium where The Book of The Lamb sits encased in a force shield. “I haven't quote located the perpetrator yet but when I do,” the man turns, his eyes dark “well lets just say I hope my son will accept him when I’m through.”

“So what? How many more times is this gonna happen? I mean I’m surprised Jared's not traumatized already.”

God waves his hand in the air, a shimmer floating around before sitting back down and flipping a page in a book open with a satisfied smile “there should be a protection cloak around him now, he shouldn't pass till its his time. Now that's not promising there wont be accidents along the way but death? He’s good.”

Jensen snorts, his shoulders lifting “just like that?”

“Have you met me?”

Jensen’s brows furrow and he huffs as he looks around “so he’s good? I can go now?”

“Yeah...but Jensen? Don’t forget to watch your back got it?”

Jensen nods and turns on his heel and marches past the other angels. He dosen’t care what he has to do he won’t let anyone hurt Jared, not anymore.


	9. And Action

“Where are we?”

“My place.”

Jared turns with wide, shocked eyes, his brows raised “your place?”

Jensen shrugs as he flips the lights on revealing a very simplistic yet modern style loft with expensive furniture and weird art hangings “yeah were did you think I stayed? Besides I do love the pleasures of the mortal world, its developed quite nicely since my time here.”

Jared snorts and smiles with wide dimples “well I would think its come a long way since Medieval times.”

Jensen tosses him a look over his shoulder and peels his long black coat off and tosses it on the sleek white couch and stretches his arms “you hungry?”

Jared drops his duffle bag and looks around “you eat?”

“I don't have to but I do enjoy it...especially pasta, any pasta really. Oh and pizza.”

Jared bites his lip as he faces Jensen again “anything sounds fine to me...can you cook?”

Jensen walks into the kitchen and pulls out a drawer full of take out menus “I can but I would rather not tonight...what do you feel like?”

Jared walks up behind him and leans over his shoulder to watch Jensen flip through the menus before reaching out and grabbing the Italian menu swiftly “you said pasta and now I want it. I’ll take the baked ziti please, with a ceaser salad.”

Jensen nods and dials the number ordering Jared's and then a lasagna and garden salad for himself with two cheesecakes, checking over his shoulder to make sure Jared even likes cheesecake, and finishing up the order.

“Should be here in 30 minutes...you wanna get settled?”

Jared sucks in a nervous breath and glances down at his bag again. They had decided since Jensen spent so much time at his place it was only fair for him to be invited here. Of course Jared didn't even know Jensen had his own place till 5 hours ago. He just figured death would appear and disappear when needed. Apparently that wasn't the case.

He wasn't sure what was gonna happen tonight or if anything they had been together only for a month but then again Jared has known this guy practically his whole life...he just didn't see him.

Jared picks his bag up and walks up the stairs to his open bedroom and changes into his pj’s quickly before slauntering back downstairs where Jensen is fiddling with the TV. Jared plops down on the couch and pulls the fleece blanket off the back and wraps it around him “so...how many supernatural creatures live in the city exactly?”

“By count? I only know of about 200.”

Jared choked and let out a breathy laugh “200? Are you kidding me?”

“No...why would I kid about that?”

Jared raises a brow and opens his mouth to answer when the doorbell rang and Jensen walked over, pulling out a wallet and handing to guy a fifty when he passes over the food. He turns with a wide grin “ready to eat?”

 

They eat and end up watching some action movie that he almost falls asleep during even though he can tell Jensen is totally into it, his eyes glued to the screen as he stuffs his face with pasta, his wine glass empty. 

When the movies over and the food is gone he gets nervous again. Its ten now and their both dressed for bed, he in his t shirt and sweatpants and Jensen in a black shirt and plaid pj pants. 

Does Jensen even sleep?

He’s not sure whats going to take place tonight and watching as Jensen rises from the couch and stretches he feel his heart stutter. Jensen turns and gives him a look over his shoulder and holds out his hand “you ready for bed?”

Jared gulps and looks down at Jensen's hand before letting out a breath and taking it. He follows slowly behind Jensen as they walk up the stairs, his eyes stopping on everything they pass. He sits down on the plush bed and pats the blankets before smoothing them out and crawling under the covers.

He watches with nervous eyes as Jensen crawls in next to him and turns his body to face him, his green eyes locked in on his own. He bites at his lip and closes his eyes for a minute before moving his hand across the sheets and tangling his fingers in Jensen's shirt and pulls himself forward till their pressed close together. 

Jensen's hot breath hits his cheek and he shivers and noses under his chin making Jensen tilt his head back so Jared can bury himself there. Strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him tight and he thinks they might just lay there.

But then Jensen rolls them till he’s on top and Jared is under him, their bodies lined perfectly, something hard pressing against his inner thigh and he gulps. He blinks up at Jensen with wide, innocent eyes and the man groans. 

He’s not sure what to do here. His had sex class, his brothers given him the talk sure and he knows the basics he knows whats going to happen but that dosen't mean he’s ready, that dosen't mean he knows. He puffs his cheeks out and slowly moves his trembling hands up Jensen's arms till he gets to his shoulders and he squeezes.

He’s almost sure he looks terrified as Jensen lowers his head and their lips mold together. Jensen's tongue slips in his mouth and moves around his in a slippery haste and Jared moans at the feeling. The kiss is rough yet gentle at the same time as hands bend underneath him and lift him higher in Jensen's arms. He can smell the hot musk coming from Jensen and it makes him blush as the man moves against him now, his hips thrusting down as Jared tries to keep up.

He knows Jensen dosen't have to breathe but he can feel himself turning red but he dosen't want to pull back, he dosen't want it to end. The hot feel of Jensen's tongue, the strong pants from his nose hitting his face, the feel of wandering hands, and the low groans coming from the older man. But then Jensen parts and he sucks in a large breath, his lips shaking as he looks up at Jensen with fluttering eyes. 

Jensen tilts his head, his thumb coming down to smooth across Jared's red lips and he shuts his eyes and lets out a pained groan before diving back down and Jared swears this time he wont need air. He could feel spit dripping from the corner of his mouth and sliding down his chin and he knew it should feel disgusting but it only made him press up harder as Jensen's hips rolled against his.

He moved his arms down and pushed his hands under Jensen's shirt and dug his nails in the toned back above him and arched his body up into the warm touch. God he wanted. He jerked back, their lips parting with a wet smack and yanked Jensen's shirt off before pulling his own off.

Jensen leaned up and shucked his pants down and looked down at Jared, his eyes slipping down his body before meeting his eyes. Jared nods quickly and lifts his hips as Jensen pulls everything down and the cold air hits him and he blushes.

He can feel the hungry eyes trailing over him without even looking at Jensen but he reaches his hands up and tangles them in messy hair and yanks him down anyway. But instead of going for his mouth Jensen dodges and latches onto his neck and bites down before pressing deep sucking kisses.

He slam's his hand down on the bed and curls his fingers in the sheet and pulls as he tilts his head back further and further sure its going to break but he dosen't care right now. There's a beautiful man sucking at his neck.

Jared lets out a low moan as hot lips trail down his neck to his chest and stop at his nipples, a tentative tongue peaking out and licking a stripe up and he gasps at the slickness and looks down and finds Jensen's already staring at him with dark eyes.

He opens his mouth to say something but he isn't sure what, he’s not sure he can even find words right now.

Hard working hands slip down his thighs and grip his hips and Jared bites his lip and buries half his face in Jensen's pillow, the smell of his cologne seeping in his nose and he breathes in deep.

Jensen presses one last kiss to his belly and moves back up and smashes their lips together and Jared moves his hands to pull at his neck like a hungry kitten, his legs moving up to wrap around the mans waist and grip him tight.

Jensen detaches and presses their cheeks together and pants, his body shaking and it makes Jared smiles at he combs through his hair “your shaking...”

Jensen huffs out a breathy laugh and looks down at him, his hand coming up to brush Jared's sweaty bangs back “I just...I love you so much.”

Jared smiles again and caresses Jensen's scruffy cheek “then will you make love to me now?”

Jensen closes his eyes and butts his head down against Jared's before reaching over to his nightstand and jerking out the bottle of lube. He grabs a condom and looks down at Jared but the boy shakes his head its not like he can catch anything from him anyway. 

Jensen tosses the condom back in the drawer and pours lube on his fingers and moves his hand down low and traces a finger around his hole and he shiver and the coldness. The fingers move gracefully and skillfully inside him and before he knows it Jensen is slicking himself up and pressing against him and the nerves kick back in.

But then Jensen gives him a loving smile and drops to his elbows next to Jared head and presses a kiss to his shoulder and slides his wet lips up to his neck and huffs near his ear “its ok baby, I promise.”

And he knows it will be so he nods and and digs his nails in Jensen's back as the man pushes in, his face scrunching as a throbbing pain shoots through him and settles in his lower half. If this is what labor feels like he feels sorry for the poor women that have to go through it. 

He can feel himself sweating as he looks up at Jensen whose eyes are filled with love, safety, and patience and he can feel the pain melting away as he bites his lip again and nods “you can move.”

His mouth drops as a moan shoots through him as Jensen's hips move slowly against him, his head dropping to rest against Jared's, Jensen's face slack with bliss and it makes Jared love him more.

He presses kisses to the slack mouth before Jensen gets with the program and presses demanding kisses to Jared's own, their tongues swirling together and Jensen hikes himself higher, Jared's mouth wide open.

Something warm spreads through him as Jensen's thrusts speed up and Jared can hear their flesh slapping together and his face redden as he grips Jensen's arms and stares at dark eyes.

“I--I’m gonna,” Jared squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head into the pillow his mouth dropping in pleasure as Jensen twists his hips and pushes his legs up, his wet lips biting at Jared's ear “come on baby, cum for me, fuck love you so much.”

And that's all it takes before he’s shooting against Jensen's tummy the older man growling with pleasure, his hips stuttering before he cums deep inside Jared, the boy gasping at the wet feeling.

The whole what happens after part is better than he would have imagined. Jensen presses tender kisses to his temple before reaching over and grabbing tissues and wiping them down and pulling Jared in his arms “go to sleep now baby.”

Jared smiles and kisses Jensen's sweaty chest and settles in as sleep moves over him. If this is what Heaven feels like, he wouldn't mind staying here.


	10. Close Encounters

Jensen cracked his neck and sighed as he rubbed his eyes and looked back down at his list of names that were to be reaped. He took out a marker and started assigning his reapers to the souls they should reap when the sound of high wind lit up behind him and he turned.

“Adam what are you doing here?”

Adam, his right hand, ducked his head and avoided his gaze “sir I am here to inform you that a group of reapers are on strike...they refuse to reap the souls they’ve been assigned.”

Jensen's eyes narrow into thin slits and he stands so fast his chair falls back with a loud thump making Adam jump “who?”

Adam gulps “um Nikki, Hal, and Veronica sir. There's already a backup...its not good.”

Jensen growls lowly in his chest before snatching his book up and pulling on his long black coat “well it looks like we need to have a little meeting...get everyone rounded up and make sure their ready in 10 minutes.”

Adam nods quickly and vanishes. 

Jensen can feel the anger coursing through him at the thought of his very own reapers disobeying him, though he did wonder when this would happen. Had he been slacking? No. There was no excuse, and there would be none.

There was a middle ground, a limbo if you will, where they held their meetings. A dark place Jensen didn't like visiting often, it reminded him to much of his own time period and he hated gloomy.

Everyone's huddled in a group when he arrives and he cant help but compare them to cattle, which they will be when he’s through.

Nikki, Hal, and Veronica are isolated in the front and he grows angrier at their sight.

He clears his throat and calms his features “I have been informed that some of you are not doing their jobs correctly. I don’t think I need to remind you what happens when a reaper is let go but I will. When a reaper is let go or refuses to work they are reaped themselves. And I am not known to be forgiving when it comes to my owns reaping. You are there for a reason. I will rip you apart, limb from limb and I’ll make sure you can feel it. Then I’ll put you back together and do it all over again. And then when I’m through I’ll crush your soul and there will be nothing but darkness. Do I make myself clear?”

He watches their faces grow pale as silent whispers fill the air and the group huddles tighter but Nikki’s face is still hard set and he dosen’t like it.

“Nikki if you could step forward.”

The black headed woman looks back at her friends before schooling her features and doing as told, her eyes boring into his own and he smiles before shooting his hand out and gripping her neck tightly, enjoying the way her eyes bulge.

He jerks her closer and butts his forehead against hers as he hisses, spit flying “you listen to me you rat I own you. When you passed you made this choice, you pledged yourself to me you don’t get to back out of it. If you ever disobey me again I’ll throw you in the pit understand?”

Her eyes are wide with fear and she chokes as she tries to nod and he throws her down to the ground, savoring the heavy coughs leaving her. He then looks up, eyes blazing “now get the fuck back to work!”

One by one they vanish in a cloud of smoke till he’s left alone wondering why the hell he signed up for this.

 

Jared picked up his phone and checked the time again before sighing and tossing it gently at the foot of his bed before falling back on his pillows with a pathetic huff. It was already nearing midnight and Jensen was supposed to be there 3 hours ago.

How do you get stood up in your own home?

He kicks the covers down roughly before sliding underneath them and flicking the light off and throwing himself back on his bed.

His laid there for an hour, he’s halfway asleep when he hears the sound of wind rushing through his room and his eyes shoot open and skip over to where Jensen is standing next to his bed with a tired look on his face.

He rolls over and narrows his eyes from behind his covers he has hiding his face “your late.”

“I know I’m sorry I had some-things to deal with first, it couldn't wait.”

“Is something wrong?”

Jensen makes a face, his lips twisting at the corners before he peels his clothes off and crawls in next to Jared “not anymore There's not, or at least there better not be. Wont be if they know whats good for them.”

Jared purses his lips and pushes himself closer to Jensen till he’s snuggled in his arms “do I wanna know?”

“Well lets see shall we? Some of my fellow reapers were trying to go against me, trying to rave against me, refusing to collect their soul which will cause a backup and eventually utter chaos here on earth. So I had to hold an emergency meeting which hasn't happened in a good 500 years to threaten to rip them apart in order for them to work. Still wanna know?”

He makes a face and wiggles down under the covers. He should have kept his mouth shut. “Have you done that before? Gotten rid of a reaper?”

Jensen shifts on the bed and rolls on his side, his hand smoothing down Jared's back till their chest to chest “yes...thankfully I’ve only had to do it once, it was a couple hundred years ago. You see sometimes There's one rotten apple in the bunch. Sometimes it wants to be cleansed, to be like everyone else and sometimes it wants to be bad, to branch out from the group. As the leader I cant allow this to happen. It was only one...he was irrational, selfish, cocky a bad combination for a reaper. Were supposed to be understanding, firm, it is not our job to judge others were simply here to take souls for judgment. But Derick wanted more power. He wanted to be me, to guide souls to judgment and from there to the place they would spent eternity. But you see Jared only death himself is allowed insight to the afterlife. So I forbade it and he acted out. Long story short, he is no longer with us, nor is he anywhere else.”

Jared’s eyes widen and he lowers his head and lets out a breath as he scoots closer, his arm going around Jensen’s wait and pressing his nose to the freckled one before him “alright then.”

Jensen nods and brushes Jared’s hair back behind his ear and kisses his forehead “alright then.”


	11. Consequences

Jared watches from his bed, his eyes scanning curiously over Jensen who is sitting at his desk, his leather boot clad feet propped up on the wood as he leans back and looks over his large book, humming every once in a while.

Jared scrunches his nose and leans back against his pillows and sits his book down on his lap, forgotten, as he watches Jensen.

It had been a couple days since Jensen informed him of some of his duties and he didn't want to say he viewed him in a new light or that he was even afraid of Jensen he wasn't. It was more like he was more aware that Jensen wasn't just Jensen.

“Have you found what your searching for yet?”

Jared blinks and snaps out of his stupor, red spotting his face as he looks at Jensen who is now smirking at him “what?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the past 20 minutes and if you haven't found what your searching for yet were in serious trouble. If I could blush I would be right now.”

Jared ducks his head and falls back flat on his bed and squeezes his eyes closed “I’m sorry.”

The bed dips as a new weight settles and lays over him “wanna tell me whats going on inside your head? I’m not a mind reader.”

“Its nothing...its stupid.”

“Well its enough to bother you so.”

Jared sighs and looks up into green eyes “its not bothering me I just...I guess I didn't realize what you did I mean I just thought you took care of souls I didn't realize you were...that you--”

“Killed?”

Jared turns his head away “I didn't--”

Jensen sits up and nods his head “you didn't have to. Listen the reason I don't tell you everything I do is so I can avoid that look on your face right there.”

Jared reaches a hand up and rubs at his face and wills it to be neutral “I’m sorry Jen I didn't mean to--”

Jensen holds his hand up and moves back on the bed “listen this is who I am you knew that when we met. The fact is I am not an Angel. I don't have wings or a halo. I have a scythe that collects souls. I have dark powers that I use to keep my reapers in line. We don't host holiday parties were not even supposed to feel but for whatever reason I do for you. I am death nothing else comes after that.”

Jared gulps and takes a deep breath “I’m sorry Jensen I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to explain yourself.”

Jensen turns his head and stands, straightening his coat out “well it just so happens I have some work to do anyway.”

“Jensen please don't leave I’m sorry--”

“No I really do have to go I promised the big man I would be there for judgment today so I’ll see you later ok?” he reaches down and trails a finger down Jared's cheek before smiling slightly and vanishing into a cloud of black smoke.

Jared closes his eyes and smacks at his head as he falls back “stupid, so stupid.”

 

An hour later he finally trails out of his room still feeling like shit. He hadn't meant to judge Jensen or make him feel like he was a monster he was the complete opposite of that. In some way Jensen had been saving him and Jared is stupid.

He flops down face first on the couch and Jeff looks up from his work and raises a brow at his dramatic little brother “you ok there?”

Jared groans and muffles into the cushions and Jeff shakes his head before reaching out and rolling his brother over “wanna try that in English now?”

Jared makes a face “I’m an idiot.”

“Ok...and before I put my foot in my mouth you wanna tell me why?”

Jared sighs and sits up “ok this is gonna come as a shock but I’ve been seeing someone for about 2 months now and I love him, a lot. And today we had a fight, well I don't know if it was a fight he did that thing you know? Where I make a fool out of myself and he acted like everything was ok so I didn't feel even worse. But I know I upset him.”

Jeff nods slowly “ok...and this guy what did you say to him.”

Jared looks down “I guess I sort of made fun of his lifestyle?”

“And that is?”

“He works hard he really does, he’s the boss actually and I made him feel like he...I guess what he did was--”

“Not important?”

“No it is important I just made him feel like God I don't even know how I made him feel! I’m a terrible boyfriend!” as Jared tried to flop back on the couch Jeff grabbed his arm and kept him upright.

“Alrighty well your right you are an idiot. You need to apologize to him--”

“I did!”

“And mean it. Yo u wounded the mans pride Jared you hurt his ego he is a man we all work the same.”

Jared frowns and looks down...he is a man. 

“Speaking of who is this guy and why am I just now hearing about him?”

“Well I’ve been keeping him under wraps because he might be a little...older than me.”

“And how old is that?”

Jared smiles sheepishly “well I guess a good...17 years give or take.”

Jeff’s eyes widen and his jaw drops in shock as he falls against the couch for support “you’ve got to be kidding me Jared your dating a 33 year old man? A man that's older than me?”

“It sounds bad but it--”

“Bad? Jared that's illegal your underage your only 16! Oh my god have you--”

Jared blushes and shoots up “that's none of your business!”

Jeff sinks down and groans “oh my god you have! You had sex with him?”

“Jeff!”

“Mom and dad would kill me, they would hang me up on the clothes line! And nana Jesus Jared she would have a heart attack do you know how serious this is? You are a kid and he is a man! An actual man!”

Jared rolls his eyes “your being stupid Jeff I love him dosen't that matter?”

Jeff scoffs “love Jared your to young to know what love it! You don't love him and he dosen't love you--”

Jared reaches out and shoves his brother back till he falls in the floor and stands over him with teary eyes “shut up! You don't know anything about me and Jensen or how we feel about each-other! You wouldn't though would you? Mr. Fuck em’ and leave em’! You are the last person I’m going to listen to if mom and dad would kill you for anything it would be that!”

Jared shakes his head and grabs his jacket as he stomps out the door, Jeff scrambling on his feet “and where the hell are you going?”

“Figure it out!” Jared yells before he slams the door and tries to make his way to Jensen's apartment.

Of course the man isn't there when he arrives and sneaks in with the key Jensen had given him so he lays down on Jensen's bed and buries his face in the mans pillow, the smell of his cologne waving up his nose sending him right to sleep.

 

A gentle shake on his shoulder rouses him. He groans in protest and rolls on his side, his eyes blinking open sleepily to see Jensen leaning over him with a soft smile “hey...what are you doing here?”

Jared looks around with bleary eyes “oh...Jeff and I got in a fight and i just...I didn't know where else to go.”

“What did you fight about?”

“You.”

Jensen brows shoot up “me?”

Jared nods and reaches up to rub at Jensen's arm “I told him about you and he wasn't to happy I was dating a man 17 years older than me.”

Jensen snorts “I think you mean a thousand.”

“He dosen't have to know that.”

Jensen shakes his head and toes his boots off and his jacket before laying down next to Jared “I’m sorry.”

Jared shakes his head and presses his body to Jensen's, their foreheads butting together “no I’m sorry I shouldn't have said that to you I know what you do is important and vital. I’m sorry if I made you feel it wasn't or that you were the bad guy I know your not.”

Jensen smiles and reaches a hand out to brush his cheek gently before leaning in and pressing their lips together, his hands running down Jared's side making him sigh and press closer, his fingers tangling in short, rusty blonde hair.

He pulls back, his eyes still closed and smiles against Jensen's lips “I love you.”

Jensen hums and lifts the covers higher over them, as if he’s wrapping them up in a net of safety and warmth, “I love you to.”


	12. Truth's Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but a literal blizzard flew through my town and we've been without power for 2 days and just got it back but enjoy this!

Jared tip toes in the apartment a night later. He had spent the night with Jensen and the rest of the next afternoon before the older man finally convinced him to return home and talk to his brother. But Jared being the chicken that he is instead left Jensen's house and headed for Chads till nightfall and now he was sneaking through his house at midnight like some delinquent kid out after curfew.

The lights were off and the apartment was silent as he carefully slid down the hall and to his room, successfully creaking the door shut and letting out a breath of relief as he dropped his bag.

He was digging through his drawer for some clean underwear when his door swung open and Jeff stood in the doorway in only his boxers and some band t shirt, a pissed off look on his face “where the fuck have you been? I’ve called you a hundred times, texted you, I even called Chad! You were with him weren't you? Your sugar daddy?”

Jared's face snarls in disgust and he slams his drawer shut “sugar daddy? Are you kidding me? What are you 12?”

“I could ask you the same-thing. You know better than to not call Jared after everything you’ve been through I thought something happened to you!”

Guilt hit Jared like a wrecking ball and he ducked his head in shame “I’m sorry Jeff I should have called I was just angry.”

“And I get that but your 16 Jared its time to act like it.”

Jared huffs and blows his bangs up before throwing his underwear down and puts his hands on his hips “what is it you really wanna say to me?”

Jeff stands there for a beat just staring at his little brother before he narrows his eyes “I think your screwing your life up by being with this dude. Mom and dad wanted me to take care of you if anything ever happened to them. When nana died she left you in my care you are my responsibility and now your off with some older guy! What would they think Jared? I’m supposed to protect you! I get that your not a little kid any more and your independent and headstrong and I like that but your not an adult Jared and you still have to follow my rules. Which means I don't want you seeing this guy again.”

The breath flies from his body and his heart constricts tightly in his chest as a loud beeping noise blares in his ears. “You cant do that--”

“I can. I’m your brother, I’m your guardian I could call the cops on this guy--”

Jared snorts “you could try. I doubt you’ll have much luck.”

Jeff frowns “what the hell does that mean? God Jared are you fucking a cop?”

Jared's jaw drops at his brothers crass language and he steps back with a disgusted scoff “have you lost your damn mind! No I’m not screwing a cop you moron!”

“Then who is it? Who the hell is it?”

Jared turns away and tries for the bathroom “this is ridiculous I don't have to--”

Jeff reaches out and jerks Jared back making him stumble and look up with wide eyes “I don't think so your gonna tell me who it is Jared and I mean it.”

Jared gulps. He and Jensen haven't even had this conversation. He dosen’t know the rules about who he can tell and who he cant but right now his brothers standing in front of him wearing a face of rage that Jared’s never seen before, and demanding some type of answer and he feels like panicking.

He pulls his arm away and rubs at his elbow, staring at his brother with wide eyes “you can’t keep me away from him, not even if you try it wont matter.”

“Who is it Jared? I’m not fucking kidding around anymore!”

Jared takes a deep breath and cuts his eyes over to the bathroom door and counts on his short track phase to kick in and takes off for the door.

He can hear his brothers socks slip on the floor as he rushes for the door and barrel's against it before slamming it closed and locking it, his brother banging on the other side. Jared sighs and slides down the door with a loud breath and bangs his head on the wood.

This is not what he expected to come home to tonight.

His never called for Jensen before but he figures he should give it a go.

He whisper yells the mans name a few times before a puff of dark smoke appears and Jensen stands before him in black sweatpants and a shirt, his hair rumpled “Jared? Whats going on?”

The banging on the door hasn't slowed and Jensen moves closer, his hands already up but Jared stands “its ok its just my brother.”

Jensen frowns “your brother?”

“We fought again.” Jared's eyes fill with tears “he told he didn't want me to see you again and then he wanted me to tell him who you were and I don't know the rules so I didn't and I ran in here.”

Jensen blinks and nods slowly before reaching out to brush Jared's hair back “its ok Jay.”

Jared sniffs and nuzzles his cheek in Jensen's rough palm before sighing and pausing as the banging stops “he must have gotten tired...”

Jensen helps Jared up and turns the shower on “get in it will help you relax--”

Jared smiles wetly “will you get in with me? Please?”

He watches Jensen strip slowly before climbing in behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back so he could rest his head on the broad shoulder, his eyes slipping closed as the hot water beat down on them.

“don't leave me.”

Jensen paused and leaned back so he could look Jared in the eye “I’m not going anywhere baby I promise.”

Jared smiles and presses their foreheads together and sighs. His life might be in ruins, his brother might be crazy but at least he had Jensen.


	13. Truth's Out

He had avoided his brother to the best of his ability. After their little tiff Jared wanted to reduce contact as much as he could, not used to the temper his brother had shown. They had barley spoken. 

Jensen had told him if he felt the need to tell his brother the truth than he could, as long as he was sure Jeff would keep the secret. If it happened that Jeff spread Jensen’s secret he could be in serious trouble and Jared didn't want that to happen.

But there hadn't been a good time to bring it up.

Hell would his brother even believe him? He knows he wouldn't.

Jensen had been busier than normal the past couple of days and Jared thought it had something to do with Christmas rapidly approaching. According to Jensen the holidays were the most depressive time of the year and death rates spiked.

He had seen him twice in a week.

Jared dropped his book-bag and flopped back on his bed and sighed. Today was the last day of school till Christmas was over which meant he had two whole weeks of nothing but dealing with his brother and waiting on Jensen.

Thankfully Jeff wouldn't be home till six so that meant Jared had 5 hours of uninterrupted peace before it was ruined.

Jared sat up to call Chad and ask him what he was doing when Jensen appeared looking tired. Jared dropped his phone and pounded the man “oh my God where have you been?”

Strong arms wrap around is waist and squeeze “I’m sorry I’ve barley had a moments rest, not that I need it but you know.”

Jared pulls Jensen down to sit and brushes his hair back “are they still causing problems?”

“Only about as much as they used to but I can deal with them. On the other hand I think I might have a lead of whose after you.”

Jared blinks in surprise. He and Jensen haven't talked about that much, mostly cause Jared didn't want to hear about it. Jensen had assured him he wold find this person or being and taken them out personally. 

“Who is it?”

Jensen makes a face “I cant tell you, not till I’m sure. This person is pretty high up in the ladder and if I go to the big guy without proof I could be punished.”

Jared gulps and leans closer and lays his head on Jensen's shoulder “punished how?”

“I could be demoted...or worse obliterated.”

Jared shoots back up with wide eyes and shakes his head “he wouldn't do that would he? Not to you.”

Jensen shrugs and takes Jared's hand “it dosen't matter I’m being careful which is why we need to change the subject.”

Jared nods and smiles brightly “I’m off for break, will I see you more?”

Jensen clicks his tongue and strokes Jared's cheek “not sure, rates will only spike and as Death I will be responsible for attending their judgments and seeing them off to their respective places. I’m sorry I haven't been available it will slow down soon.”

“Its ok I know its your job I’m just being a whiny teenager is all.”

Jensen smirks and pushes Jared down to lay flat on the bed and crawls over him and looks him over with dark eyes “I like em’ whiny.”

Jared bites his lip and blushes as he looks up through long lashes making Jensen's pants tighten with need “then your gonna love me.”

Jensen's grin widens as he leans down and brushes their lips together making Jared arch up “I already do.”

Jared moans and crashes their lips together, his hands pushing Jensen's long coat off and tosses it to the floor, ignoring Jensen's grunt of protest. He knows for sure the man as a whole closet full of the posh black coats and it makes him want to laugh. That thought quickly fades away as warm hands grip his ass cheeks and squeeze hard signaling a desperate whine from him.

Jensen pulls back, his lips wet and shiny and pulls his shirt over his head and Jared's eyes lower as they trail over the toned yet soft body, his hands reaching out to trace down his front. Jensen smiles fondly before shifting and taking his pants off as well before signaling for Jared to do the same.

Once their both stripped the time for slow shifts and all he wants is for Jensen to get with the program. He hasn't seen the man in weeks, hasn't felt his touch, hasn't had more than simple kisses and short talks. He needs Jensen now.

He sits up and grips the back of Jensen's neck and pulls him in for a rough kiss making the older man grunt in surprise before he gets the intention and tangles his fingers in Jared's long hair and tugs. Jared's mouth drops open as a shocked gasp leaves his lips, surprised at the energy coursing through him at the touch.

A hot tongue slips in his mouth and roams around making him melt as Jensen lays him back down and smooths a rough hand down his side causing a shiver. He can feel Jensen searching for something and as impatient as he is he turns and snatches his bottle of lotion and tosses it to Jensen.

The man smirks and shakes his head as he lathers his fingers and shoves two in at once making Jared's mouth drop open. 

“Your in such a hurry, got no time for proper prep.”

Jared gulps and closes his eyes as his breath picks up with the more fingers Jensen adds and by the time he’s finished he’s a panting, sweaty mess. Jensen grabs the back of Jared’s thigh and lifts his leg up to wrap around his waist and grips his hip as he pushes in making him see stars.

A choked whine leaves him as Jensen's hips meet his ass and he blinks rapidly as he looks up into Jensen's dark eyes. There's a rawness circling there, a building lust that Jared's missed seeing and it makes him want more.

He digs his nails in Jensen's back as the man picks up pace the sounds of heavy breaths and slapping skin filling the room making his cheeks redden further at the dirty noise. He tips his head back and a hot mouth latches to his neck and sucks and he moans loudly. He just knows it will leave a mark, pissing his brother off further.

But he dosen’t care. As something builds in his stomach and his skin start tingling he grips the headboard tight with one hand and the other stays glued to his lovers back as Jensen grunts above him, his brow furrowed and sweat gathering as he leans down and gives Jared a sloppy kiss.

“Close, you close? Come on baby tell me.”

Jared nods quickly and gasps for a breath as his hips cant up to meet Jensen's and something hot shoots through him and onto Jensen's stomach.

The man groans with need and squeezes his eyes shut tight and presses his forehead to Jared's shoulder and shoots is hips forward roughly once more before something wet and hot feels Jared’s insides.

Jensen collapses, heavy breaths panting against Jared’s neck and he smiles lazily as he rubs his fingers through the mans sweaty hair and closes his eyes with a dreamy sigh. Yeah his missed this.

 

His sleep is disturbed as his doors bursts open. He shoots upright, Jensen springing up next to him as he sees his brother standing in the doorway with wide, disbelieving eyes, his face red.

“Your fucking kidding me...”

Jared's mouth bobs helplessly and he turns to look with scared eyes at Jensen whose face is as calm as ever. He watches as Jensen stands, naked and slowly puts his pants on and Jared pulls the covers higher. 

“Jeff just listen--”

“My little brother is getting fucked by some old man in my house Jared I don't have to listen!”

Jared winces and looks up to Jensen whose lips twist in displeasure “My name is Jensen and while I am older than you I don't appreciate the sentiment.”

Jeff snarls and Jared can sense a fight brewing so he jumps up, the sheets wrapped around him, and stands between his brother and his boyfriend “Jeff please ok Jensen isn't who you think he is--”

Jeff blinks and scowls “so he isn't some old man fucking my young baby brother in my apartment right under my nose like a sneaky, spineless, fucking ass hole?”

Jared makes a face and a noise of annoyance and feels Jensen press against his back and he gently pushes the man back “Jeff just let me explain ok? Please.”

His brother sighs and looks away before nodding.

Jared sighs thankfully and launches into the story of how they met, who he is, and what they are. His brothers face starts off neutral before turning to surprise, disbelief, anger, and confusion. 

“Jared this is crazy--”

“I know! I know it sounds wild but its true he...Jensen show him?”

Jensen rolls his eyes at Jared “Jared I'm not some parlor magician.”

Jared shoots him pleading puppy eyes and he melts before disappearing in his black cloud of smoke and reappearing on Jared’s left side. 

Jeff stumbles back with a gasp and falls against the wall as he looks at Jensen up and down with wide eyes “what...what the hell?”

“I told you...he’s Death. His been saving me Jeff, he’s the reason I’m still here.”

Jensen grunts “someones after your brother and I intent to find out who...falling in love with him wasn’t my intention but it happened. He is very persistent.”

Jared smiles “I hope you can understand Jeff...I love him.”

His brother blinks sluggishly “I think...I think I need a nap.”

Jared watches as his brother walks slowly from the room with hazy eyes and he purses his lips “well...that went well.”


	14. Happy Holideath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Before he knew it Christmas was upon them.

Christmas had always been a big thing in his household. His mom used to go all out. His dad would have the decorations up the day after thanksgiving and they didn't come down till new years was long over and people were starting to stare.

His mom would bake that whole week and the house would be full of wonderful smells and cluttered with all kinds of baked goods. His mom and dad had the habit of not wrapping gifts till Christmas Eve that way he and Jeff couldn't peek and they would always let them open one before they went to sleep.

But now with Jeff he was lucky to get a Christmas tree put up, which is why he had Jensen do it.

Jeff was still unsure about Jensen and eyed him wearily when he saw him and kept a good distance from him. He asked Jared loads of questions like he knew all the answers but wouldn't dare ask Jensen.

Jared had asked Jensen what he did for Christmas and the man laughed and said they didn't celebrate it, that it was still new and unheard of when he was alive. So Jared was fully prepared to give him a festive taste of Christmas spirit.

But what do you get death for Christmas?

He settled for a nice watch and figured all black would do, he even had it engraved.

He wasn't sure if Jensen would get him anything after all the man had never really celebrated it and didn't participate much in mortal customs. 

It was Christmas Eve and Jeff was throwing a small gathering to which Chad was the only person he knew. 

He watched from his perch on the steps as Jeff mingled with his coworkers, his fake business laugh filling the apartment making Jared cringe. 

Chads loud snort feels his ears and he turns to look at the laughing man “look at your brother man, he’s such a fucking loser.”

Jared smiles and leans his elbows on his knees as he watches his brother. He figured out not long ago that Jeff had a fake laugh when he went with him to one of his company parties. He had been joking with him and gossiping about his coworkers when his boss came over, told him a lame joke, and a loud, cackling laugh boomed from his brothers mouth.

He had stood there stunned, his eyes locked on his brother and waited for the noise to come out again and when it did he laughed to.

His brother was just like their dad.

“He’s just trying to fit in is all.”

Chad rolls his eyes and looks around “so wheres Chris Angel?”

Jared snorts “you mean Jensen?”

“Sure.”

Jared had told Chad about Jensen about a week ago and his friend had stared at him like he was crazy before he sighed and called Jensen and after appearing he had taken to calling the man Chris Angel. It was kind of annoying but mostly funny when Jensen's face would scrunch up and he got this twitch in his eye.

“He had to work...tonight's his busiest time of year. He’s coming over later.”

Chad shakes his head “don't you worry?”

“About what?”

“About the fact that he wont age and you will.”

Jared pauses and blinks. He hadn't really thought about that. “I guess I...I haven't thought much about it.”

Chad looks him over and clears his throat “its fine I’m sure he has a plan I mean...you’ll be fine.”

He knew his friend was trying so he gave him a weak smile in return for his efforts and turned to watch his brother again, the laughter now gone.

 

Jensen sighs tiredly as he sits down on his tall black chair and watches his reapers hustle around the chamber restlessly, souls bouncing from their scythes and into the pit where they waited for judgment.

He would much rather be with Jared.

He was debating on skipping out when his assistant Adam bounded up his face red “what is it?”

Adam looked around before leaning in “I have news on that issue you shared with me.”

Jensen's eyes snap over and he stands quickly and waves his hand “leave us!”

The reapers pause and look at Jensen “I said now!”

When the room is clear and the smoke is gone he turns back “what have you heard?”

“Well I think your right, about your assumption I mean. There's been stirrings in the system, souls dying before they should and being reaped by one in particular.”

“And who is that?”

“Its Nikki.”

He huffs a laugh and shakes his head, his body heating in anger “I should have known...but she cant be working alone.”

“Shes not...I believe there is someone higher up giving her orders but who I still am not quite sure, you didn't share that detail with me.”

“And I cant, not yet I need to be sure.”

Adam nods “well I am certain that Nikki is the one causing chaos to the system. Shes either reaping to many or none at all and shes going out of her way to grab the souls not on her list.”

“I’ll deal with her... Need you to find her and throw her in the pit with the other souls till I know what to do with her.”

His assistant scurries off and he closes his eyes, his jaw tensing. There's a rebel in his midst.

 

By the time he finally makes to to Jared's its almost two in the morning and his boy is bundled up in bed, the blankets pulled up to his nose and his hair is fanned out over his pillow like a halo.

He smiles softly and strips before carefully climbing in behind him, his arms coming to wrap around Jared's warm body.

A soft moan leaves Jared's lips and he rolls over and buries his nose in Jensen's neck and sighs “your here.”

“Yeah...I’m sorry I’m late there was--I had some stuff to do.”

Jared smiles sleepily and sighs again “its ok...Merry Christmas.”

Jensen presses a kiss to his warm forehead and closes his eyes “Merry Christmas Jay.”


	15. New Year's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Christmas!

Jared watched in amusement as his brother rushed around the apartment checking the decorations and the food.

It was New Years Eve and some of his brothers old college friends, frat brothers, and new close friends would be coming over at nine to start the festivities which meant...getting really drunk.

“Do you think I have enough beer?”

Jared peeks over at his brothers “juice” station and snorts “I think you have enough for a whole village.”

Jeff bites his lip and turns back to the table and scratches his head “are you sure? Maybe I don't--”

Jared rolls his eyes and stands “dude you literally have 10 cases of beer, an assortment of liqueur and some nasty looking green shit I think your good till next New Year’s Eve.”

His brother gives him a look “and where will you be tonight exactly?”

“With Jensen.”

Jeff sucks in his cheeks and nods “right...”

“Not this again--”

Jeff holds up his hands and makes a face “no I’m good, I’m good. I’m slowly getting used to the idea of you two, especially after seeing you together at Christmas, and how happy you are.”

Jared smiles and looks down at the bracelet Jensen had given him...all the way in Paris. He had woken up the next morning in a bed he knew wasn't his own with Jensen smiling down at him.

Apparently he had teleported them in the middle of the night to the room he had rented previously and they stayed there for two wonderful days. When they got home Jared had given Jensen his gift and Jensen gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen on the mans face.

“Well tonight were grabbing dinner at that new sushi joint and then having a quiet night at home, no big deal.”

“No partying with Chad?”

“Absolutely not. I would like to wake up in the morning.

Jeff chuckles and opens his mouth when Jensen appears in a cloud of black smoke, his stance calm and his face relaxed as he looks around, his eyes landing on Jared whose eyeing him appreciatively.

His all black outfit is still apparent but not as dark as usual. He’s wearing a black v-neck sweater with a white button up under it and dark wash jeans with shiny black shoes. His hair is styled and he’s wearing a dark leather jacket.

He feels something tingle inside of him and gulps.

He stands slowly and bites his lip as he makes his way over to the older man who looks down at him with hungry, wanting eyes that scan over him quickly, a smirk on his lips as he steps closer his hand reaching out to touch his cheek.

His fingertips are just gliding down his cheek when a throat clears and he jumps from Jensen's touch and turns to look at his brother who is trying his best not to make eye contact.

“Well this is fun and all but I have guests coming soon and I doubt they want to see you two fawning all over each-other I know I sure as hell don't so...get out.”

Jared laughs and grabs his bag and steps into Jensen's arms “I’ll be back...sometime.”

Jeff rolls his eyes as Jared looks up at Jensen like some lovesick school boy and they disappear.

 

Turns out eating sushi wasn't in their cards. When they arrived at the place the hostess claimed she had lost their reservation, and to top it off they were packed out. He could tell Jensen was growing angry, could feel his skin getting hot and told the lady it was fine they would go somewhere else.

But that Dido happen either.

Every nice restaurant in the city was booked and the wait was well over two hours and Jared's rumbly stomach couldn't handle that. 

So they ordered Thai food.

He could tell Jensen was upset as he sat the food out and poured them both some wine, Dick Clarks New Years show in the background, but he just smile and ran his fingers through the mans hair “don't be upset its fine. I like it this way.”

Jensen looks at him and sighs “I just wanted it to be nice is all I know you love celebrating the holidays...I was trying to fit in.”

Jared smiles and takes the bottle out of his hand and sits it down before wrapping his arms around the mans neck “being with you is enough for me.”

Jensen smiles softly and kisses him soft and deep till he’s nothing but melted butter in his arms and then pulls them to eat.

When he’s showered and cozy in a pair of Jensen's sweatpants and tshirt he walks back downstairs to see Jensen pouring them some champagne. He looks over to the clock which tells him they have exactly 12 minutes to new years and hurries over to the man.

Jensen sits down on the couch and pulls Jared in his arms and snuggles him down on his lap as they watched everyone count down. He looks down at Jared and brushes his damp hair back as the count lowers and presses their foreheads together as it lands on 20 seconds.

“I might not know much about your ways but I do know how this works,” and as the count lands on 2 he leans in and smashes their lips together in a kiss so powerful they don't need fireworks.

Jared sighed and lifts up and wraps his legs around Jensen's waist runs his fingers through his hair and pulls himself closer. He can hear people celebrating in the background, can hear the music playing and people shouting and he smiles before tilting his head and deepening their kiss.

Jensen groans against him, his hands gripping Jared's thighs as he stands and lifts the boy up in his arms and carries him to his room where he throws him on the bed. 

Jared watches through lidded eyes as Jensen rips his shirt over his head, his muscles moving as he stretches, and feels something pool in his belly and he arch's up and closes his eyes as the man crawls over him and settles.

He’s not sure when Jensen takes their clothes off but suddenly naked, hot skin pressed against him and he gasps and stares up into Jensen dark eyes and bites his lip. As hot lips slide down his neck, wet and open, he gulps and moans high.

Jensen pulls back, his lips red and bruised and Jared moans and traces the skin with a wet finger and pulls the man back down against him and rolls. He looks down at the reaper and smiles softly as he reaches behind him.

He needs no prep. He had planned for this.

He smooths his hand over Jensen hard length and smiles as the man shivers and presses his cock to his wet hole and watches with satisfaction as Jensen's eyes shoot open and his hips buck.

“Jay did...fuck did you...”

Jared raises his brow and smirks and slides down and a startled grunt leaves Jensen pouty lips and he follows with his own breathy moan as he pushes his ass down to Jensen's hips. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes as he swivels his hips, his hands pressed down to Jensen's chest and his nails digging into the skin.

The sounds of people are gone now as his hips move faster and all he can hear is Jensen deep grunts and heavy breaths and it spurs him on. Rough hands grip his hips and suddenly he’s flipped, his back sliding against satin sheets and he gasps.

Jensen looks feral above him, the green now faded into black and wild, his hair messy and his face gleaming with sweat and he lifts up and runs his tongue along the mans neck to his hear and puffs.

Jensen growls and slams him down and gives him a dirty kiss filled with promises and slobber that trails down his lips to his chest and he whimpers.

Jensen runs his tongue along his lips and he opens his mouth to chase it but he moves and presses his lips to his ear and pants “you like it huh? Tell me baby, tell me how much you like it? How much you fucking love it.”

Jared shudders and whines as his nails dig into the mans spine and he bucks up into each deep thrust.

“Tell me Jared!”

“I do! Please Jensen God--”

Jensen smiles dark and grips one ass cheek with weapon yielding fingers “cum for me baby, cum on my cock like I know you can...come on be good boy and just cum for me--”

Jared gasps as white blinds his vision, his spine curling as he cums against Jensen's stomach and sinks to the mattress in a limp sprawl.

Jensen growls and picks up speed before his hips stutter and he comes so deep in Jared he can feel it in his stomach.

Instead of rolling off he falls on top of Jared and pants in his ear and presses a sweet kiss to Jared's neck.

Jared smiles sleepily and runs his fingers down Jensen's clammy spine and ignores his weight and just holds him tight as he drifts to sleep.


	16. Found Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for your mind to be blown.

It had been a couple of days since he was informed that Nikki, who was once one of his greatest reapers, was rebelling against him. He hadn't told Jared that he was getting closer to discovering the culprit in his odd case of deaths. He had to take care of Nikki first.

The best option? Public humiliation.

He called a meeting and instead of dressing in his usual all black attire he decided the traditional Angel of Death outfit was called for.

He sat on his skull throne, his scythe in one hand wearing black leather pants and the traditional all black robe, his eyes lined with kohl and the iris red as anger welled inside of him as his reapers gathered before him.

He watched as they all cowered before him, whispers gathering around as they tried to figure out what was happening.

He rose and stood tall “the last time you were gathered here you were warned that if I heard of anymore treachery the perpetrator would be dealt with accordingly.”

Hundreds of skittish eyes scanned the chamber and he smirked deviously as his eyes landed on Nikki and they narrowed in fury “Nikki...step forward.”

The dark haired reapers eyes widened in shock and she looked around, like she hadn't been expecting him to figure it out, and turned back to Jensen who narrowed his eyes further and bared his teeth “Now.”

The girl took a breath and moved to stand before him and lifted her head in defiance and it made him eager to get with the program.

“Who am I?”

She blinked in confusion “Sir?”

“Who am I? What do I do?”

“Your Death sir you...you reap the souls of the dead.”

“And what else?”

Nikki gulps and lets out a shaky breath “you punish.”

His lips quirk up and his eyes flash “that's right. Did you think you could get past me? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?”

He growls low in his throat and reaches out lightning fast and grips her neck tightly and jerks her forward making her choke “who stupid do you think I am? I know everything that goes on in this place and I know what your up to. So tell me...who are you working for?”

Her eyes widen as he clutches Jensen's wrists “please sir--”

His fingers tighten and his nails dig into her skin “were way past begging for mercy now Nikki this is your last chance who are you working for? Don make me force it from you...actually do its been a while since I've had to chance to indulge in torture.”

She gulps and her eyes flutter close and she whispers to herself quietly and he grows impatient and slams her to her knees, his other hand reaching for her hair and snapping her head back hard making her cry out.

“Ok! I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she whines and bites her lip as she looks up at him with watery eyes “you have to understand I didn't want to do this but...you've become so enraptured with your human I had no choice!”

Jensen's nose snarls and he bends down level to her and gives her a menacing look “you have 10 seconds.”

She nods “its him...he wants him. His heard about you and this human, he wants to end it.”

Jensen closes his eyes and lets out a harsh breath before snapping her neck, her body falling limp to the cold ground.

He cracks his neck and looks at Adam “take her to the pit, she’ll wake soon and I’ll deal with her.” he turns and addresses everyone else “if this happens again I will will tear you apart one by one. Don't forget who I am. Jared is a human, he is my lover, he is everything to me if I hear that someone is threatening him or attacking him it will be the end of you am I clear?”

They all nod quickly and with a wave of his hand they vanish.

He turns around and walks back to his chair and clenches his fists. So it was him...just as he thought.

 

He sought out advice from someone higher up, from God himself. When he entered through the pearly gates he could hear whispers from the angels floating around him, their light blinding his eyes. 

He didn't like venturing here where he had no say, where he was vulnerable.

He found the older man in the same place as before, his eyes on Jensen like he had been expecting him “your here for something.”

“Yes...I found out who is after Jared and I think you know who it is.”

The man sighs and leans back “its as I thought but I wanted you to come to your own conclusion. I suppose your wondering where to go from here?”

“That would be nice I cant just go after him that would be suicide.”

He chuckles “yes...if you could die.”

“We both know I can if he wishes it.”

A solemn look takes hold of the Lords face “yes. Jensen I think we both know the only way to end this threat is to end him. I know this is not something you want to do but it is the only way that Jared will remain safe.”

Jensen turns his head and closes his eyes “he is stronger than me.”

“That is a lie and you know it. When you died and came to me I bestowed unearthly powers to you because you are strong and you can handle hardship. Your going to have to tell him Jensen you cannot keep this from him, he would be angry with you.”

“How should I tell him that his father wasn't who he thought he was? That his uncle is after him? How do I do that? How do I tell him that everything his ever known is nothing but a lie?”

“You be honest.”

“That's easier said than done my Lord and you know it.”

“I am aware of the consequences Jensen and what this means to you but Jared's father was a very important person to this world and he chose to exit it and remain on Earth with Jared's mother. He knew the risks of giving up his immortality and becoming human he made that choice and with it came danger. His brother was never accepting on the humans he hates them and therefore he hates Jared the very thing his brother chose. The way he sees it he was left behind, forgotten.”

“What do I say?”

The almighty rose and laid his hand on Jensen's sagged shoulder and smiled kindly “you tell him his father was strong and that he chose him. You tell him he loved him and his mother very much and gave up everything for them. You tell him his father held great power and but chose not to wield it. You tell him the truth Jensen.”

The dark reaper nods his head and looks down at the ground as God turns from him. He knows it isn't as easy as that, he knows Jared will be confused and angry and may not even believe him.

Why would he?

He’s about to tell him that his father was a fucking Principalities.


	17. Breakdown

When Jensen walks into his apartment later that night and finds Jared curled up in his bed, buried under the blankets sound asleep looking very much like a young kid, the young kid that he is he falters. He dosen't want to tell him, dosen't want him to know the truth. He wants to protect him as best and as long as he can, he wants to keep him trapped in a bubble that only he can enter. 

But he has to.

He could wait till morning but he cant hold back any longer. Plus there's a chance, a small chance that the longer he keeps this secret from Jared the more pissed he will be and he cant take that chance. 

He sits by Jared's side and gently shakes the boy awake and smiles tenderly as Jared blinks up at him through doe like eyes and gives him a sleepy smile, boyish smile that makes his heart leap and his breathing quicken “hey...its late.” Jared's voice is low and soft and it makes him smile.

“I know but there's something I have to tell you and it can’t wait till morning.”

Jared blinks and sits up sluggishly and gives him a confused look “what is it?”

The older man lets out a breath and huffs and tells himself to pull it together as dread fills his belly “I know whose after you and before I tell you I need you to understand something.”

Jared nods slowly and Jensen takes his hands “when you were little I found you, you know that. At first I didn't know who you were and where you came from but I found out and I didn't tell you because I couldn't. But now that your in danger you need to know. Your father was not who you thought he was.”

Jared frowns and gives him a look “what does my father have to do with this?”

Jensen closes his eyes and sucks in his cheeks and nods to himself before looking back up “your father was a Principalities.”

A look of pure confusion passes Jared's face “a what?”

“A Principalities is a sort of guide. They protect people and nations and the Church...they reside over the Angels. They are powerful beings and your father was one of them. He was on Earth on a mission when he met your mother and fell in love and he knew they couldn't be together so he requested for his immortality to be removed and he became human. But his brother, Father Time, did not like that his brother abandoned him and so he is taking it out on you. This is why you’ve gone through so many deaths because he can erase them so to speak and start them all over.”

Jared stands quickly and shakes his head in denial “no that's not...that's crazy Jensen my dad was mortal he was he...he worked at a hospital for crying out loud! He couldn't be an Angel!”

“He was Jared why do you think he wanted to help people? that's who he was, what he knew.”

Jared's hands reach up to tug his hair and his eyes go wide with panic “this cant be happening so I’m what? A Nephilim? How can that be? Why didn't my dad say anything? Did my mom know? Is that why their dead? Were they murdered? Do I have powers? Does my--”

Jensen stands and grabs Jared's shoulders and squeezes “Jay calm down! Its ok baby I need you to breathe ok?” 

Jared nods and slowly takes in deep breaths and closes his eyes as Jensen rubs his back “ok one question at a time. Yes you are a Nephilim. Your mother was mortal and your father an Angel. Your dad was trying to protect you and Jeff. Yes your mom knew and she knew the risks but she loved him anyway. I do believe your uncle played a part in their murder. As for powers I know for certain your brother takes after your mother therefore he is mortal. You however I do believe have something very special inside of you but there's a chance they may never surface. Will have to see...the Lord says a big event could unlock them.”

“This is to much...I don't understand.”

Jensen guides Jared till he’s back sitting on the bed and brushes his hair back “I know this is a lot and I’m sorry I couldn't tell you earlier but I couldn't without putting you in danger and getting myself in trouble. You see your father was a guide and a good one at that. God considered your father to be like one of his sons and therefore put him in a high place of power. When a city would fall to ruin your dad was there to fix it, when a war started he was there to end it. When someone lost their faith he helped them to find it. His brother, Atlas is very different. He is Father Time.”

“Father Time? The man who wears a clock around his neck?”

“that's a fairy tale. Father Time is in fact an Angel and he controls all basis of time. He can rewind it, alter it, freeze it, and fast forward it. He is the reason that death has come after you, he’s punishing you.”

“How do we stop him?”

Jensen sighs and licks his lips nervously “I have to kill him.”

Jared gives a soft huff “you cant kill Father Time...can you? I mean what would happen?”

“He would be replaced someone must always control time if they don't their world could go to ruin. Someone respectable would be chosen. I don't have much choice here Jay if I don't kill him he will continue to come after you and eventually I wont be able to bring you back and he will stop playing his little games.”

Jared peeks through his shaggy bangs with innocent, tear filled eyes and he has never looked more like a young boy than he does now. Jensen is hit for the first time with Jared's age. He had never thought about it before, it had never bothered him. He had watched Jared grow up and had fallen in love with him the fact that he was a boy didn't matter. But he is a boy. A boy whose uncle is trying to kill him, a boy who just realized his whole life has been a lie. And Jensen wasn't sure what to say.

So he didn't.

Instead he pushed Jared to lay down and tucked him under the blankets before stripping himself and climbing in next to him and wrapping him up tight in his warm arms. Jared didn't cry like he thought he would but he laid there in silence, his breathing shaky and his body shifting restlessly. Jensen knew he had more questions, he could feel it.

But at that moment there was nothing more to say.


	18. Storm Brewing

Jared was unsure if he should tell his brother the new information Jensen brought to light, he still didn't want to believe it himself. How could his father be this...this Angel and they not know it? How could he keep it to himself and never share this with his brother at the very least?

His parents died and left he and his brother in total danger, right in their uncles sight. And his uncle how could he want to kill his family?

He knew now his parents deaths weren't accident but on purpose. He wasn't sure where to go from here but he knew he could no longer let Jensen handle things on his own. This was his problem now to.

When he got home his brother was already gone so he walked in, fixed himself something to eat and ate quietly. He looked around his apartment and wondered what life would be like if his father had told them.

His brother might take after their mother but he was like their father. Would he visit Heaven? Could he live there?

He blinks and shakes his head and leans back on the couch. Maybe it was better he didn't know.

Jensen had left while he was still sleeping, probably to question Nikki. He didn't know much about her just that she was a traitor and working for his uncle and if Jensen's mood had anything to say about she wouldn't last long.

Jensen had briefly discussed what happened to the reapers that disobeyed him and he wished he could feel remorse for the girl but he didn't. If she was to be thrown into the pit so be it. 

But he doubted Jensen would be that easy on her.

 

Jensen paused outside the chamber as a piercing scream echoed through the dark halls out of the room and he turned with a raised brow to Adam who cleared his throat “Iris has already gotten started interrogating her.”

He chuckles and shakes his head as he walks in and finds Nikki chained to a cold, metal table, stripped naked and blood pouring down her trembling body. He cuts his eyes up to look at Iris, her black hair pulled back and a wicked grin on her face as she holds a knife in one hand “whats up boss?”

Jensen shakes his head and comes around to bend down next to the table “she talking more?”

Iris clicks her tongue “not much more than what she told you...I say we just get rid of her now.”

Nikki lets out a wet gasp and looks at Jensen with wide, red eyes “please...please Sir I’m sorry I didn't mean to--”

Jensen rolls his eyes and stands “I’m disappointed Nikki I expected better from you really, you held great potential. Its to bad you cant follow the rules.”

He holds his hand out towards Iris and she hands him the sharp dagger and he poises the tip at Nikki’s stomach “tell me what was the first rule I informed you of when you came here?”

The girl gulps, her mouth bobbing and Jensen sighs and digs the knife in her stomach and twists making her scream, her back arching up off the table.

“It might not be stated but there is a time limit to these questions now whats the answer?”

“To...to always obey you sir.”

Jensen nods and hums “and did you?”

Nikki closes her eyes and makes a face and Jensen huffs and yanks the knife out before turning to dig through Iris’s trunk to pull out an old medieval tool they used back in his time. A tool called the breast ripper.

He turns with the saw like tool and smirks down at Nikki, whose shaking “do you know what this is?”

Her terror filled eyes say no.

“This is called the breast ripper. In my time it was used on women who committed adultery, had an abortion, or any other crime really. Would you like to know what it does?”

He almost laughs as she shakes her head quickly “I’m gonna show you anyway,” he takes the tool and digs the sharp edges in before yanking tight, the shrill yells filling his ears as blood poured from her chest as the flesh flayed open.

Iris giggles behind him and leans closer, her eyes widening in awe as Nikki's chest is peeled open “wow boss that's an excellent device...why don't we use it more often?”

Jensen sighs and tosses it away “it is prime evil, seen as a part of the old way but I am a traditionalist.” he looks down with sharp eyes, ignoring her cries and snatches her throat and squeezes, cutting her off “now tell me would you prefer the knee splitter or the rack? I could decide if you like.”

Nikki closes her eyes and cries, once again disappointing him. He had expected better of her. For her to be stronger at least. He scoffs and steps away “Iris fetch me the rack.”

 

Jensen walks out from the room an hour later covered in crimson blood. He tosses his gloves in the room and scowls at the blood covering the floor and Nikki's torn body laying in pieces on the table. 

As footsteps grow louder behind him he cuts a look over his shoulder at Adam and nods his head “dispose of this and toss her soul into the hole...she decided to betray me so oblivion will have to suit her.”

Adam nods and steps inside the messy room with a grimace making Jensen chuckle as he walks down the stone hall passing by his fellow reapers, enjoying as their eyes widen at his attire.

He cant say he feels bad about Nikki's demise. He had warned her.

When he makes it home a while later the blood is dried and the leftover flesh is crusty and dropping to the floor as he walks through the apartment to the shower and strips his clothes off and closes his eyes as the steam washes over him.

He scrubs his body hard and rough till the skin turns red and he’s sure he is clean and free from the metallic blood. It seemed he was going to have to be harder on his reapers from now on to avoid anymore betrayers. 

He had no problem with that.

When he walks out of the bathroom, fully intending on getting a glass of whiskey, he finds Jared sitting on the bed, his hands folded on his lap, his eyes hard and focused on Jensen while the bloody clothes lay at his feet.

“How long have you been here?”

Jared blinks “the whole time.”

Jensen sighs and grips his towel “I thought you were going to rest.”

“I was but...did you kill her? Or...can you kill her? How does that work.”

Jensen sticks his tongue in his cheek as he looks at Jared, contemplating on whether he should tell the truth or not and then decides lying would get him no where. He sighs and walks over to sit next to him and looks down at his lap “when a reaper is killed its different. Obviously when we were humans are souls went to judgment and our fates were decided there. Some were chosen for jobs and others simply went to Heaven or Hell. So when a reaper disobeys Death, me, my job is to punish them and her crimes were that of death. So I killed her and now her soul is in the hole and for her it will be empty. She wont exist.”

Jared nods his head slowly and blinks “that wont happen to you will it?”

Jensen turns his head to look at Jared but the boy is to busy messing with his jeans, picking at the frayed hems, so he moves closer and presses his forehead to his temple and closes his eyes. He knows he cant give a straight answer. He cant tell him no, he cant promise him that not with the impending fight he knows is coming. 

So instead he says nothing.


	19. Answers Told

The conversation about Nikki drops quickly and Jared dosen't bring it back up. He knows better. He knows she deserves what she got and he dosen't feel sorry for her. She betrayed Jensen, she helped to try and kill him.

He knows God might have a protective shield around him right now, at least till his time comes, but what if that's soon? What if in the end this battle between Jensen, him, and his uncle ends in nothing but bloodshed?

He looks down at his hands and wonders how much of his father he has in him. Does he have powers? Is that even a thing? He’s part Angel, no Nephilim, so he must have something.

He bites his lip pink and rolls it between his teeth. He wonders if his Uncle Atlas knows that Jared now knows the truth. He wonders if he’s watching him, keeping him under surveillance. He wonders how he could hate him so much and not even know him. How he could just kill his brother and his wife and not think twice.

Part of him is glad he never knew his Uncle, its clear they wouldn't get along. 

Chad knocks against him and he blinks. His completely forgotten about his best friend. He smiles weakly and shakes his head “sorry.”

Chad cocks his head, his blue eyes scanning over Jared “whats up? And don't say nothing cause that's bullshit.”

Jared snorts quietly and sighs “there's just things going on right now that I cant really talk about is all, its for your own good.”

“My own good?”

“Yes...your my best friend Chad I’m not telling you this for a reason, Jeff dosen't know either so keep your mouth shut. This is my problem not yours.”

Chad frowns and Jared can tell he wants to argue, to fight back like he always does the best friend in him wanting to defend him but he shuts it down quickly and stands “I gotta go, I’ll see you later ok?”

He exits the coffee shop and shivers and tucks his hands in his hoodie as he walks downtown to his apartment, his eyes scanning cautiously as cars beep and people shout around him. 

He cant die, but he can hurt.

When he makes it safely in the apartment Jeff is sitting on the couch watching TV and without looking up he waves at his brother “you have fun?”

Jared scuffs his shoe against the frayed rug and makes a face “tons...I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

He can feel his brothers eyes on him as he walks to his room and shuts the door quietly before sitting down on his bed and falling back against the pillow. He closes his eyes and tries to will himself to sleep but a whirl of smoke stops him and he looks up into green eyes.

Jensen smiles down at him “you ok?”

Jared blinks at the question and turns his head away for a moment before taking a deep breath and voicing the thing that's been bothering him for a while now “whats going to happen to us?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you cant die and I can. I mean I’m going to age and your not. So whats going to happen?”

Jensen opens his mouth then closes it and frowns before coming over and sitting next to him “I don't know...I guess that's something I need to figure out. But I do know you were made for me he wouldn't have done it if he didn't have some plan.”

Jared nods slowly and sits up to lean against his head board “what if he dosen't? What if next time I die for real and I never see you again? I cant Jensen I...I love you to much.”

Jensen gulps, the sound loud an piercing in the quiet room and he reaches out and pulls the boy in his arms, his grip tight and suffocating as he buries his face in fluffy hair, the smell of coconuts drifting up his nose. “I wont let anything happen to you ok? I’m gonna protect you and were gonna fix this. I wont let him hurt you baby.”

Jared grips Jensen's jacket with white knuckles and lays his head on a broad shoulder “what if you cant?”

Jensen says nothing and smooths Jared's hair down with a shaky hand. He isn't sure how to make this ok and he knows nothing he says right now will. How can he assure his boyfriend, the love of his life, that there is more for them? That he’ll be safe when he isn't sure himself?

He briefly looks up at the ceiling and hardens his eyes and hopes the man gets the message before laying Jared down and pulling the covers over him “why don't you get some rest.”

He does sleep, for about an hour before he wakes just as restless as before and demands Jensen take him to talk to the man in charge.

Jensen hesitates, he can almost feel it, dosen't even have to look at him to see the caution in his eyes and his stance tensed before he finally agrees and takes Jared by the hand. He feels almost blinded for a moment when he opens his eyes and the light hits him like he’s looking at the sun. 

When he focuses everything is golden and pearl like and it almost makes him cry at how beautiful it is. When he was a baby his father used to tell him stories about Heaven and he thought they were just that, stories but now he knows he was telling Jared about his home. 

When he walks inside the marble building and sees the tall man standing there, waiting like he was expecting him, he feels small. Which is funny because never in his life had he felt small before. But as this man, this lordly man with long brown hair stands before him, his eyes kind and wise he feels all the anger melt away from him and its replaced with warmth.

“Jared...It’s nice to see you. I’m sure you have some questions, I’m ready when you are.”

Jared gulps and nervously glances over at Jensen who is standing next to him with his head bowed and his arms folded in front of him and he’s never seen him more in his element and he realizes then that Jensen is no better than him, he might be Death, he might have authority but this man before them out-weighs them all.

He lets out a shaky sigh, he can feel every part of him sweating and every muscle in his body seizes up and he cant move. He shakes his head and looks up into kind brown eyes and straightens. He’s not sure how to explain it but he feels like this is where he belongs at that moment and he isn't sure if its because of his father or because of who he is and what he is but everything feels right.

And suddenly all the nerves melt away and his body loosens “I’m ready.”

The man sits in a large white chair and waves his hand for Jared to start and so he does, with the most important question he can think of “whats going to happen to Jensen and I?”

He cocks his head and gives him a look “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Jared makes a face and shoots a look at Jensen whose starting at him in confusion “he cant age and I can...how are we supposed to be together? I mean I could die tomorrow for all I know and with my luck its more than possible and then what happens? I end up here or in Hell while Jensen is still out there forever 33? How is that fair? I don't understand why you would want us to be together when its just going to end in heartbreak I mean I don't think I can--”

The man chuckles and holds up a hand and Jared instantly goes quiet, his face turning red from his rambling.

“Jared I promise you everything is going to be fine for I am God and I have a plan for everything. I will not let you down.”

Jared lets out a relieved breath and nods his head slowly “what am I?”

“You know what you are Jared.”

“Yes but...do I have powers?”

The Lord tilts his head back with a smile “I would say you have something deep inside you. Your chance is 50/50. There's a possibility you might never access these gifts and then There's a chance you will. It might take something big or small. Your father could heal, he was like the sun his greatest power was light he could tap into the energy around him.”

“If he could heal then why didn't he heal himself and mom?”

The man sighed sympathetically and waved him over to sit next to him before taking his hand “Jared There's something you have to understand. Having a gift like your father did does not mean you should take advantage of that. Could he have healed himself? Of course but your mother was already gone and he did not want to lose her.”

Jared sniffs, fat tears rolling down his cheeks “but he wanted to leave us?”

The man coos and gently pulls Jared close and pets his hair making him melt and instantly soften at the touch. He isn't sure why but he feels an incredible amount of warmth spread through him, his sadness melting away to reveal nothing but mellowness. 

He leans away and turns to look up at Jensen whose face is a mix of sorrow and guilt and he can only guess why. He did reap his father and mother after all. So he takes the calloused hand in his own and stands and presses himself to the mans side “I love you Jensen and you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, you were doing your job.”

Jensen snorts softly and gives him a fond look as he tucks the long hair behind the boys ears “you sure you don't have mind reading powers?”

Jared smiles toothily up at him and presses his nose to the scruffy cheek “I might.”

A deep chuckle makes him jump and he looks down sheepishly, completely forgetting he was standing in the presence of the Lord and jumping all over his boyfriend “Oh...sorry.”

The man smiles and waves his hand “trust me its fine. Now as much as I would like to entertain you two for a moment longer I have matters to attend to.”

Jensen nods quickly and takes Jared's hand and pulls him back. He thinks about taking Jared home where he can rest but then decides against it. No after a day like this something special is in order.


	20. Holidays

Something special meant going half way across the world till they ended up in Greece. They were on the small island of Santorini the warm sun beat down on Jared and a cool breeze swept around him as he looked around in awe. 

Jensen was smiling widely, his green eyes twinkling as he watched Jared's childlike wonder spread over his face “its great huh? This is probably the most relaxing place on Earth, no one will bother us here.”

Jared smiles softly and steps closer into the mans warm embrace and sighs “thank you...how long can we stay?”

“Well I planned ahead so a couple days I think, I have your clothes and everything their waiting in our villa.”

He takes the hand Jensen offers and they wade their way through the old white buildings, crowds of people gathered and talking so quick that he cant make out their words. They exit town and make it to a small villa that's surrounded by a luxurious garden and green ivy crawling up the front.

He smiles as Jensen turns with a shy grin and waves his hand “you like it?”

Jared lets out a big breath and blinks “do I like it? Jensen its wonderful.”

The inside is just as wonderful.

There's a bohemian theme gathered in the small villa and it instantly made Jared feel at peace, the prior events erasing from his mind and all he was worried about was what he was going to do first.

 

Turns out taking a nap is what he did first. As soon as he fell back on the big canopy bed he was out like a light and when he woke up the sun was fading behind the clouds and the chatter had died down.

He blinks sleepily as Jensen leads him outside into the breezy night air and smiles as they walk to the town square and to some outdoor, dim lit, restaurant. 

The waitress smiled and began speaking in Greek and Jared stared in wonder before turning to look at Jensen in confusion. Jensen chuckled and took his hand and began gesturing with his hands as he spoke back to her making her grin soften and she held up a finger and walked away.

Jared opened his mouth to ask Jensen what just happened when the woman came back holding out a bottle of red wine and Jensen nodded and thanked her as she served them. He can feel himself getting overwhelmed as he scans the menu and slowly pushes it across the table to Jensen “order for me?”

The older man nods and begins speaking and pointing to something before handing off the menu “I got you some pasta is that ok?”

Jared smiles thankfully and leans back in his chair and reaches for a bread-stick and pulls it apart and munches as he keeps his eyes on Jensen. 

The man is as handsome as ever in the dim candlelight, his freckles standing out and his skin glowing under the moonlight as soft music waves through the air. He sighs happily and scoots his chair closer to Jensen’s and lays his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes as the music soothes him.

Jensen hums and presses his lips to his forehead “wanna dance?”

Jared's brows furrow and he sits up and looks around “no ones dancing...”

Jensen shrugs and stands and holds his hand out “so? You want to live your whole life based off what other people do?”

Jared takes the offered hand and they walk out into the square, Jensen's hand going around his waist and Jared's around his neck.

He leans his body heavily against the older mans and closes his eyes as he presses his forehead to Jensen's shoulder and buries his face in his neck. He can feel Jensen's hands moving up and down his back, the movement calm and soothing as he sinks into the warmth.

As he peeks his eyes open he can see others smiling at them, some even following their lead as couples walk out and began to slow dance under the moonlight.

His never felt more at peace then right in this moment.

He looks up at Jensen, his green eyes shining, and smiles lovingly “I love you.”

Jensen grins, his teeth gleaming in the night “I love you to.”

 

When they get back to the villa its late and his eyes are heavy as he stumbles his way through the house before collapsing on the bed. He can hear Jensen chuckle next to him as the man follows his lead and falls back beside him, his hand brushing against his own.

He swallows down a gulp and turns on his side, his hand coming up to stroke at Jensen's scruff and he pushes his body closer till he’s pressed right up against the older mans warm body.

Jensen sighs softly and tilts his head closer to Jared's fingers before turning and meeting his soft gaze. 

He wants to tell him how thankful he is for him, tell him how much he loves him, how he cant believe their here right now but he cant find the words. So he leans up on his elbow and lays his chest on Jensen's and presses their lips together.

A rough hand comes up to tangle in his hair and he melts into the touch and dips his head as Jensen open's his mouth and pushes his tongue out to meet his own. He moans at the wet feeling and adjusts himself till he’s half laying on the man.

As their mouths move and tongues tangle he can feel Jensen's hardness pressing against his stomach and it makes him feel hot. He twists his hips and presses down causing a loud groan to break free from Jensen's mouth and into his own.

He smiles tenderly down at the older man and slides his nose down Jensen's cheek before he’s rolled over and pulled into a deep kiss, his body bending to Jensen's will as his hands slide down his back.

He tosses his head back and sighs breathlessly as lips mouth down his neck leaving a wet trail and hands push his clothes away.

They haven't had a moment like this in a while.

Jensen leans up, his chest bare and pale in the night and he brings his hands up to run them down the toned skin and watches as Jensen's eyes slip closed in pleasure before the man is diving back down and giving him a kiss that makes his knees shake.

Between silent words he asks for no prep. He dosen't need it, dosen't want it. All he wants is to feel Jensen and if pain comes with it he’ll take it.

He can feel Jensen's wet cock pushing against his hole and he shudders in want and sucks in a gasp as it pushes inside.

His eyes grow wide and his skin warm as he stares up at Jensen whose mouth is slack and his eyes closed as a deep groan leaves him and his hips swivel. 

He bites his lip and lifts his body, signaling for Jensen to move, and whines deep in his throat as he pulls out and shoves back in. 

He can still hear the music playing in the distance, the moon is shining through the open window and the breeze is cool on his clammy, hot skin and he feels like he’s floating. He arches his body up into Jensen's hot touch and leans up to kiss and nibble at the plush, red bitten lips.

Jensen moans, his hips twisting faster, one hand digging into his hip and the other tangled in his hair, pulling ever so often sending tingling sensations down his back. He can feel his eyes tearing up and his skin prickling as breathy moans erupt from his throat, mixing with Jensen's own.

He digs his nails in Jensen sweaty back and tries to hold on as the man picks up speed, his head pushing back against the soft pillow as his thighs reach up to dig into Jensen's ribs “please Jensen please...I need oh God I need--”

Jensen pants against his ear “I know what you need baby, I always know what you need...mine your all mine, never let you go.”

Jared cries out and tilts his hips up before pushing them back down onto the bed as his orgasm wracks through his body making Jensen growl with need before swerving his hips hard and shoving inside once more causing Jared to shake as the man empties inside of him.

Jensen falls on top of him, his breath panting against his neck sending chills down his spine and he tangles his fingers in Jensen’s sweaty hair and presses a kiss to his head. He holds the man closer to him so he won’t move and falls asleep.


	21. Ready For It

Jared whimpers in his sleep, his body tossing and turning on the sheets, his hair dripping with sweat as his nightmare wraps around him and traps him.

He’s standing in a dark place,nothing around but darkness, in front of him is a man. He’s tall, his hair long and black and his skin pale. Jared dosen't have to ask who this man is deep down he knows. He can see the anger in the mans dark eyes he watches as the look grows and the man steps forward.

Jared’s never felt real fear before, never had anything that truly frightened him, even his multiple near death experiences because somehow he knew he would be taken care of but in this moment it seemed like that was the only thing flooding through his body. He could feel it in his toes, in his fingers, surging through him at high speed. He was choking on it.

“Do you know who I am?”

Jared gulps and lets out a shaky sigh “Atlas...”

Atlas smirks and looks him over slowly “you look just like him, a shame really I can feel the power surging through you. But you have no clue do you?”

Jared shakes his head and steps back but he knows there's no where to run, no where for him to go. He’s stuck.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment Jared. Your a tricky little thing aren't you? No matter what I throw at you, you just wont die. And to make matters worse you had to go and get yourself involved with Jensen. Do you know the trouble that's caused me? Do you know who I am?”

“Fa--father time.”

Atlas snarls and steps closer “that's right and do you know what my job is? Its to keep order, to keep things moving and I cant exactly do that when you wont fucking die!”

Jared jumps and feels his knees weaken at the loud shout and he buckles to the ground “I haven't done anything, its not my fault it isn't my time!”

Atlas scoffs and turns “time, you don't know anything about time. Jensen might be death, he might control who comes and goes and where they go to and God might know exactly how they go and when they go but I know down to the minute. Its my job to keep balance, to keep things settled and in order and my brother never made it easy. Always trying to save people, to save those despicable humans. Look where it got him?”

“You killed him!”

“I did what I had to! He wasn't thinking straight. He came to Earth, to your home on a mission, he was there to stop a war and then he met the human, your mother. And I knew he was done for. I had to save him.”

Jared shakes his head and looks up with hard eyes “he loved us, you don't know what love it.”

A pale hand reaches out and grips his neck tight and he chokes at the tightness as he is yanked forward and stares into black eyes. He can feel his eyes rolling and his body shaking and somewhere in the distant he swears he hears Jensen calling his name.

His eyes are slipping closed and his breathing is fading and he thinks this is it, that this is how he dies when something grips his shoulders and shakes him hard, a loud voice echoing in his ear and he shoots up with a loud, choked gasp.

His chest is heaving, and there's tears streaming down his face as he looks around in the dark of his room and spots Jensen in front of him with worried eyes, his hands still holding onto his shoulders.

Jared lurches across the bed and throws himself in the mans embrace and holds tight as he cries in his shoulder and tries to push himself closer.

“What's happened?”

“It...it was him, I saw him he--he was gonna kill me.”

Jensen's fingers tangle in his hair and shift him closer as he presses a kiss to his cheek “he wont, I wont let him Jared I promise.”

Jared trembles in the older mans hold and wishes he could believe him but he dosen't.

 

When he gets back home he moves on auto pilot. He’s not sure how to explain it but he feels weaker, like something is sucking the life from him. His skin grows pale, the circles under his eyes darken, and his hair is dull and all he wants to do is sleep. 

He isn’t sure how but when he had that dream he is almost positive his uncle drained him somehow, that his latched onto him and he knows the time is coming for this to end. Jared still isn't sure what his uncle will do and what will happen to him to him when this is all over but he’s ready.

He just wants peace no matter what that entails.

He can see Jensen preparing everyday. Everyday that Jensen comes to visit he looks stronger and Jared knows he’s training and he also knows that this is his fight not Jensen's even though the older man wont admit to it.

So he starts locking himself in his room and tries to find whatever power he holds within himself. But so far his just gotten real good at mediation. 

So he starts praying.

He isn't sure if the man upstairs is listening for the first few weeks as Jared babbles nonsense when he goes to sleep at night and sends him wishes for the future. But then he starts asking him for guidance, how to prepare and what comes next and before he knows it the Lord is speaking to him in his dreams.

Little by little Jared locks onto the power he holds inside himself and though its dim he knows its there and he tries to figure out how to use it but knows that maybe it wont happen till the time comes.

And then he prepares himself to die.

He knows his been given more chances than he deserves and one of these day, maybe soon, those chances will come to an end and he needs to be ready for it. The only problem is Jensen. He knows the man will never let him go, not if he can help it and that he’ll do whatever it takes to bring him back and no matter what he says it wont change his mind.

So he starts focusing on Jeff and saying goodbye to him. He spends more and more time with his older brother. Watches the stupid movies Jeff loves, listens to his awful music, sits and listens (dreadfully) to his brother drag on and on about work and his stupid coworkers. 

This routine of his has been going on for a couple weeks now when he wakes up one morning and he just knows something dosen't feel right.

Today is the day.


	22. Count Down

It dosen't happen how he imagined it would. 

He had paced around all day, jumping at every sound and looking over his shoulder for any sign of danger but the last thing he expected was for his uncle to show up in his home while his brother was out with some friends from work.

He had been finishing up some homework, having given up on trying to find danger for the day. Jensen had told him he would keep an eye on him but he had somethings to do before anything happened and because of this Jared thought he was safe.

He was halfway through his Geometry homework when a cold chill wrapped around him and shivered down his spine. The hairs on his arms stood up straight, his face was burning and he knew without having to turn who was there.

His hands are shaking and his legs are jittering as he slowly turns in his seat and comes face to face with his scowling uncle. 

The man cocks his head, a dark grin on his face as he takes in Jared's frightened state “scared nephew? I don't see Jensen here to save you this time.”

Jared gulps and stands up cautiously and backs up against his desk “you gonna kill me?”

Atlas’s smile grows “aren't you a smart one. It seems my brother wasn't totally useless was he? I hate that it had to come to this Jared I hope you know that, but you’ve left me no choice. No one evades Father Time, not even you.”

Jared straightens “you always have a choice, just like you chose to kill your own brother. And like I chose to do this,” he swings his hand out and holds his palm open and a bolt of light shoots out and Atlas flies back against the wall.

Jared gasps and looks down at his glowing palm and blinks. Honestly that had been more of a diversion but this will work.

He look's back up with a small smile and takes off in a run, knocking his book stack over in front of Atlas causing him to trip as he tries to scramble after Jared. Jared pauses as he runs out into the hallway of the apartment building and looks both ways in panic before he takes off again and hurls himself down the steps.

When he looks over his shoulder he dosen't see his uncle but he isn't fooled, he knows the man could be anywhere. 

“Jensen! Jensen!” he tries calling out for the man but he dosen't appear and he growls in frustration as he bursts through the building door and into the cool air. He looks around wildly and dodges a small child as he tries to blend in with the crowd.

He makes it to the park and its empty. He gulps and looks around with nervous eyes and gnaws at his lip as he backs up closer to the large oak tree behind him but as his body hits something hard he pauses.

He gasps and reaches one hand back but instead of rough bark his hand touches leather. He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath as tears well up behind his eye lids and threaten to fall. 

Jensen isn't coming.

He starts to turn, wanting to face his uncle one last time before something sharp hits him and white hot pain surges through his body, his vision darkening and his head swimming. 

He chokes and looks down and sees a knife sticking out from his belly, the tip covered in his blood. His eyes widen and he cries out in pain as the knife slides out and he falls forward. 

Jared clenches his eyes shut in pain and rolls on his back and looks up through teary eyes to see his uncle staring down at him with a smirk “I told you Jared. You cant beat time.”

Jared sobs as his uncle vanishes and he lays on the cold grass, his blood hot and sticky as he tries to cover his wound but it dosen't matter. He’s gonna bleed out.

He looks up to the sky and watches with bleary eyes as the clouds move over him and he chokes out “Jensen...Jensen.”

His breath is slowing and his skin feels cold when the man finally appears.

Jensen falls to his knees, his eyes scanning over his wildly, his hands coming down to reach for him as he talks with panic “oh baby, oh baby I’m so sorry I’m so fucking sorry baby they wouldn't let me--I couldn't leave!”

Jared hums and watches Jensen cry through lidded eyes “its ok...”

Jensen shakes his head and pulls him in his arms “no fuck not its not! This cant be happening he said he would protect you!”

Jared swallows down a lump “its my time.”

“No, no it cant be you cant leave me yet.”

Jared closes his eyes and shivers “I’m so cold.”

Jensen clenches his eyes shut and sobs as he presses his forehead down to Jared's “please Jared, please don't leave me.”

He listens as a hacky breath rises and then softens and he lifts up.

Jared's eyes are closed and his chest is still and his skin is cold.

He’s gone.

Jensen stares down with wide, teary eyes and shakes his head “no...no this cant be...no!”

He looks up at the sky, his face snarling with hot anger “you did this! You let this happen! How could you do this to me? I trusted you!”

When no answer comes Jensen cusses and falls back on his butt with Jared still in his arms, his blood staining his coat as he cries into his soft hair “I love you.”

He knows its only minutes that he lays there with Jared's cold body but it feels like hours as he holds his still bleeding love in his arms. He had tried to come to Jared, could hear him calling but he wouldn't let him. What kind of God wouldn't let him aid his love?

He gulps harshly and swallows down another sob, Death does not cry, but Jensen Ackles can. Without Jared he isn't sure he wants to be Death anymore. Maybe he can get Adam to obliterate him, maybe he’ll be with Jared in the afterlife.

As these thoughts pass through him a white glowing light shines in front of him and he knows without looking up who it is. 

He can hear the soft footsteps sound next to him, can see the sandled feet out of the corner of his eye but he dosen't look away from Jared's pale face. 

“How could you?”

He hears the man sigh “it had to be done Jensen. I told you when it was his time he would go. This was it.”

Jensen scoffs “it wasn't it! You told me he would be safe!”

The Lord looks down at him with a sympathetic frown and bends down to his knees “I’m sorry Jensen I know your hurting and you find this unfair but even the golden must fall sometime. This life was over for him, I told you he was meant for something greater and I meant it. In his last hour Jared fought back, he hacked into his power and he used to he figured it out.”

Jensen blinks “what do you mean?”

The Lord smiles and looks down at Jared's corpse and runs his hand over the length of his body and he vanishes into a soft glowing light. Jensen falls back with panic “what did you do!?”

God stands and folds his hands “come with me.”


	23. Always Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I hope everyone enjoyed this story!

When they get to Heaven he can feel the eyes of the other Angels on him as he walks with his head down behind God ignoring their pitiful whispers and burning eyes. He dosen't want to hear it.

The crowds are separating as they walk into the temple and he looks up and gasps, his knees shaking as he falls to them in shock. His heart is beating rapidly and he swears if he wasn't already dead he might fall over.

Standing there in front of him, right next to the big man himself, is Jared. Very much alive. 

But he’s different.

His skin is almost glowing, his eyes shining brightly, he looks almost celestial. And he’s standing there with a fucking smile on his face.

Jensen's jaw drops and he looks over to God with blinking eyes “whats going on?”

Jared bites his lip and shares a look with the man before stepping forward “I’m sorry Jensen this was the only way...I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Jensen frowns and shakily stands up “what are you talking about Jared?”

Jared takes a deep breath “he told me he would protect me and he did. We couldn't tell you what was going on because we were afraid Atlas would hurt you and I couldn't live with that. We had to hide it.”

Jensen scoffs “so what you knew you were going to die and you didn't tell me?”

“It was the only way, it was my time Jensen. We knew that I was more of my fathers child than my mothers and we counted on that when he resurrected me. Now I am more than capable to go after my uncle and take his place.”

Jensen cocks his head and takes a step back “your going to take his place?”

Jared nods “its the only way...this way we can always be together. I’m sorry I hurt you Jensen I truly am but I just...I love you so much and I didn't want you to get hurt.”

Jensen looks down and takes a breath before moving forward and pulling Jared in his arms, his hands running down his back and tightening as he pulls him close. He buries his face in Jared's soft hair and closes his eyes before pulling back “when did you plan this?”

Jared bites his lip and looks over his shoulder “I prayed to him and he came to me in my dreams. We knew that was the only safe way for my dreams are my own.”

Jensen shakes his head “I still cant believe you went behind my back...but I’m glad you did. I thought you were gone and...I couldn't care it.”

Jared smiles gently and reaches out to stroke to his cheek “I’ll never leave you, your stuck with me now Jen.”

A deep chuckle sounds and God steps forward “I hate to interrupt this union but we don't have much time. He will soon learn that he was led for a hoax and he will come looking for you we should be--”

The Heavens rumble and a loud shout fills the clouds making the others startle and shocked gasps echo through the temple. Jared blinks as he looks up toward the ceiling and then turns back with a hard face “he’s here.”

 

He’s hoping this time it’ll go better as he walks out to meet with his uncle who looks furious as he sees him, looking very much alive and well. Atlas sneers and paces back and forth in front of them, blocked by a row of angels, growling when they step to close “I see your full of tricks nephew, so much like your father. You really are his child aren't you?”

Jared raises a challenging brow “it appears I am and I’m also like you uncle because when this is over it will be I who controls time not you.”

Atlas scoffs and gives a dark chuckle “and you think you can beat me? Like that worked so well the last time.”

“I think the rules will be a little different this time given that I am no longer human but something more like you, something more holy.”

Atlas frowns and peers over Jared's shoulder to look at God “you made him like us?”

God smiles “I made him better than us, he always was.”

His pale lip snarls and his eyes narrow as he steps forward “well then nephew we should finish this.”

Jensen steps forward and Atlas's eyes cut over to the dark dressed man “I see you brought your guard dog, not that he was much help the first time. Tell me how did it feel Jensen, no matter how brief, to lose everything you love? And how will it feel when it happens again, more lasting this time?”

Jensen's nose twitches and he starts froward, his fists curling at his side as his fingers twitch to tear the mans head off but Jared's hand shoots out and grabs his arm, one look is given and Jensen stops and allows Jared to move forward.

When its clear that Jared is ready Atlas shrugs off his shall and cracks his neck as he holds his hands up, a cloud of black threatening to cover the clouds in a dark ash making the others cower as the light dulls and turns to smog.

Jared blinks as he tries to see through the smoke. He can hear his uncle moving around him, can hear his chuckle and he closes his eyes and tries to focus, tries to relax. In his head he can hear his dad speaking to him, can hear his praise of love and his eyes snap open and he turns through the smog and reaches a hang out and grabs Atlas around the neck and hurls him.

His eyes are shining gold now as he strides over to his fallen uncle and swirls his hand above him, a bright light beaming from his hand and shooting down at his uncle sending a lightning bolt through his heart making him cry out.

He turns over his shoulder and raises his hand up again and curls his fingers as if he’s reaching for the sun and throws his hand forward towards his uncle and suddenly a wave of fire comes rushing forward, Atlas’s eyes widen in fear as fire consumes him.

Jared raises his head high and looks down at his uncle with hard eyes “it looks like I’m the one who won this time uncle.”

Jared sighs and closes his eyes and slowly turns around to face the crowd behind him. He looks up and frowns “now what?”

God smiles and walks over to his defeated uncle and retrieves the clock like crown he wad wearing and places it on Jared’s head “now its time for you to decide, for you to make the choices.”

“I would like to say goodbye to my brother first, if that's ok.”

“That's more than ok.”

 

When Jared gets to the apartment his brother is standing in the living room,clueless as he looks at the broken glass from where Jared had tripped into the coffee table, fallen books from the shelf, and scattered items. 

When he sees Jared standing in the open doorway he lets out a relived breath and rushes forward to pull his little brother in his arms. He can hear the heavy panting from his brother and he knows he must have thought the worst.

He reaches up and tubs Jeff’s back calmly and moves back and gives him a small smile “I’m sorry--”

“What the hell happened here? Did you run into something again? Was Chad here? Did you throw a party while I was at work?”

Jared snorts softly and looks around “I guess it does look like Chad stopped by huh?”

Jeff smiles and opens his mouth the respond but Jared holds his hand up “but That's not what happened...I cant really go into detail but well you know what Jensen is who who he is I guess and there's something I haven't told you.”

Jeff's eyes narrow and he tilts his head “and whats that Jay?”

Jared takes a deep breath and gulps “our dad he...well he wasn't who we thought he was and by that I mean--he was an angel.”

Jeff blinks, the silence growing as he lets that sink in and Jared dosen't dare open his mouth to break his brother from his stupor.

When 3 minutes are up and Jared's standing there twitching nervously his brother shakes his head “I’m sorry what?”

“An angel--”

Jeff shakes his head again and waves his hand “no, no I heard what you said but there's no way I mean he couldn't be he was human, he was with us.”

“He left Heaven when he fell in love with mom he...he fell. His brother, Atlas killed mom and dad because he felt like dad betrayed him and these past couple months he’s been coming after me to and--” and this was the hard part. “there's something else you should know.”

Jeff scoffs and waves his hands in the air as he looks at Jared with wide eyes “what the hell else is there? I mean fuck Jared!”

Jared winces and closes his eyes “he killed me.”

He hears a thump and opens his eyes. His brothers arms have dropped heavily by his sides and he’s looking at Jared, astonished that he would say such a thing “he...your standing in front of me Jared That's not funny.”

Jared's bottom lip trembles and he lets out a shaky breath as he reaches his glowing hand out and takes his brothers making him gasp as the light envelopes him “he did I’m not really alive right now. God he, well he brought me back sort of. But I cant stay here. I have to take Atlas’s place, I have to do whats right.”

Jeff shakes his head, his eyes full of fear “no whats right is for you to be with me! Your my little brother Jay, I’m in charge of you and...this cant be happening. I didn't protect you, I’m sorry Jared I’m so fucking sorry I should have done better, I should have watched you this is all my fault I didn't--”

Jared grabs his brothers shoulders and pulls him closer and looks him in the eye “you have been the best big brother . You’ve taken care of me, you’ve always been there for me and I love you. But I have to go now, I don't belong here anymore Jeff. I’ll see you again I promise, you cant get rid of me that easily.”

Despite the tears in his eyes Jeff smiles “what about Jensen?”

Jared smiles and looks over his shoulder as Jensen appears “he’ll be with me.”

Jensen comes up next to him and takes his hand as Jeff looks back and forth between them before turning to Jensen with a firm look “you better take care of my brother, Death or not I can still kick your ass. He’s your responsibility now...forever it seems.”

Jensen looks at Jared and smiles as he kisses his hand “he always was.”


End file.
